isso é amor ou outra coisa
by lah-cha
Summary: numa escola onde a te tudo yaoi,yuri...um lindo garoto chamdo sasuke ira descubrir o significado do amor,será que ele consiguira
1. aluna nova

Nessa fic o naruto é naruko pra quem não sabe ele ta como mulher...nessa fic terá yaoi e quem sabe yuri,aqueles que não gostarem muito fácil saia desta pagina ^^.

Era um dia chuvoso, frio e o céu negro...um dia perfeito pra te aula ¬¬... sou sasuke uchiha estudo na escola konoha,tenho olhos cor ônix,tenho 16 anos e estou no 2 ano ,tenho um corpo digamos bom até de mais(hehehe)sou bom em tudo ,e sou um dos melhores da sala e sou superrrrrrrrrr popular que chega até a me frustra ,bem eu não me acho muito bonito....a fala serio quem a gente vai enganar eu sou um gato,mas pela minha popularidade muito menino não gosta de mim .... e quem disse que eu ligo XD.

Era uma segunda feira pior dia da semana e ainda tava um frio da porra , segunda tinha as piores aula do mundo que uma pessoa possa ter aula de matemática com a Kurenai,historia: com o Asuma, geo com Shizune o mulhersinha chata da porra educação física com o Gai ninguém no mundo saia de La com ar ele mandava a gente fazer 10000 abdominais ninguém fazia só fingia só o anta do Lee que conseguia como? ninguém sabe.A diretora era a tsunade o mulher brava , e não parava de tomar sake ¬¬,o vise diretor era Jiraya outro que tbm não parava de tomar sake e ser um baita de um ero,e ainda dizem que é a melhor escola.

Aula de mat:

BLABLABLABLABLABLA

Kurenai: silencio

BLABLABLABLA

Kurenai:SILENCIO PORRA DA PRA VCS CALAREM A BOCA

................

Kurenai:bem melhor....então vamos voltar a explicação ......

O pessoal só ficava quieto na aula dela e do Asuma pq eles davam medo...a sala tinha vários grupinhos ,pra explicar melhor falo onde todos sentam ai vcs conseguem ter uma idéia:na frente sai atrás dele neji,kiba,shino,ino,gaara...na outra sakura eu atrás de mim não sentava ninguém depois dela tinha a tenten,hinata,shikamaru,temari...na outra karin,Lee,chouji,sora, haku e suigetsu(pra quem não sabe ele ta no grupo do sasuke no shippuuden,e vira água no manga )literalmente era uma bagunça todo santo dia nas aulas as meninas principalmente sakura,ino e karin se jogavam pra cima de mim aquilo era pra mim um bando de vadia filha da puta,pros outros meninos as garotas mas bonitas da escola,pra mim só podia se zueira....

POFPOFPOF

Kurenai:pode entrar

Tsunade:bom dia alunos,hoje teremos uma aluna nova,a e só um aviso se acontecer aquilo o vcs fizeram ano passado com o aluno novo eu juro que todos vão ganhar suspensão ouvirão...nisso ela deu um soco na parede que racho O.O

Sala gota geral e tremendo de medo

Tsunade :ta o aviso já foi dado fui,o resto é com vc Kurenai

Kurenai:ta pode já pode entrar já

Nisso uma menina com lindos cabelos loiros presos em duas marinhas Chiquinha,olhos azuis como o céu mais que seu hehehe,um corpo bem definido que faria toda garota ficar com inveja,pele branca,uma bunda meio que grande e o seios se bobeassem chegava perto da tsunade (quem vê o anime sabe o que eu to falando) quando ela entro praticamente todos babaram até as meninas umas por ser mais bonitas que ela e outras pq eram lesbicas XD

Kurenai: A e qual é o seu nome

???;meu nome é naruko

Kurenai:então se apresente naru-cha ^^

Naruko:meu nome é Uzumaki naruko,tenho 16 anos,sou boa em esportes e acho que sou um pouco chata as vezes,não gosto de brincadeiras de mal gosto ,sou inteligente é isso que os prof falam pra mim,perdi meus pais quando tinha 5 anos ,e agora moro com o meu tio ,adoro doses e estou solteira.

Nisso todos gritaram principalmente os meninos ,ai uma menina acabou perguntando ,se me minha memória não falha era a saha(eu inventei o nome)e ela era lesbica .

Saha:ano,vc gosta de meninas naruko

Naruko:amiga ou mais do que isso

Saha:mais do que isso

Naruko:gosto mais ainda prefiro homens

Saha:serio .com os olhinhos brilhando

Shikamaro:então vc é bi

Naruko:só

Todos:nosssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruko:tem algum cara de choro(imagina a cara dela chorando .)

Todos:não é claro que não

Neji:é que achamos legal alguém que não liga pra conversa dos outros e conta o que é.

Naruko abriu um lindo sorriso que fez mais da metade fala

Mais da metade da sala: (kawai,como ela é kawai )

Kurenai:naru-cha,sente se atrás do sasuke

Sakura,ino,karin: (atrás do meu sasuke não)

Kurenai:a sauke depois vc pode levar a naru-cha pra conhecer a escola

Sasuke:¬¬

Kurenai:a se é assim quem quer hinata vc leva ela

Hinata:hi

Naruko:arigato(não sei se é assim que escreve)

A aula continuo a mesma ,mas só via bilhetinho pra La e pra cá

Papel on

-vc viu aquela menina sentou atrás do sasuke-kun,eu acho que ela vai tentar roubar ele da gente.

-tbm acho devemos fazer alguma coisa

- vamos fazer de tudo pra separa os dois

-é isso ai hihihihi

-hahahahha

-agora vamos voltar a prestar atenção na aula se não a kurenai vai brigar com a gente.

(bem elas queriam separar os dois só pq a naruko senta atrás dele ,fala serio isso é muito idiota)

Papel off

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Hinata:vamos naruko

Naruko: hi

Então hinata mostrou a escola toda (vó pula essa parte é muito chata)e apresentou naruko a seus amigas

Hinata:naruko,essas são,temari,tenten,neji meu primo,kiba,shikamaro,gaara e sai

Naruko:hi

Todos:hi

Kiba:foi muita coragem sua te falado aqui na frente de todos

Naruko:pq

Temari:e que a maioria ficaria quieto sobre esse assunto

Tenten:deve ter sido difícil pra vc ,quando vc perdeu seus pais

Todos:tenten

Tenten:que foi

Naruko:hihi,não liguem já estou acostumada com esse tipo de pergunta

Tenten:já que é assim vc pode contar melhor o que aconteceu

Naruko:hi

Flashback on


	2. como tudo aconteceu

No ultimo cap:

Tenten:já que é assim vc pode contar melhor o que aconteceu

Naruko:hi

Flashback on

Era um dia chuvoso ,eu e meus pais estávamos em casa jogando um jogo não me lembro direito qual era.

Yamato:que pena que esta chovendo assim não poderemos ir ao zoológico

Naruko:eu não ligo paipai,gosto de ficar em casa brincando com vcs,afinal não é sempre que vc estão em casa

Kushina:minha filha se é assim faremos o possível pra ficar mais com vc não é querido

Yamato: hi

De repente todos escutam um barulho de algo quebrando

Naruko:o que foi isso

Homens com o rosto escondido apareceram

Yamato:como vcs passaram pela segurança

A família uzumaki era muito rica, com suas lojas de estéticas

1 homem:não te interessa

2 homem:agora passa toda a grana ai,nisso ele pegou naruko segurando a pelo pescoço e disse

2 homem;caso ao contrario sua filha morre

O 3 homem estava segurando uma arma,o 2 uma faca no pescoço de naruko e o 1 tbm uma arma

Yamato:calma eu vou pega o dinheiro mas só não machuca ela

Naruko:mamãe papai

Kushina:calma minha filha

Yamato estava demorando muito ,então o ladrão que estava segurando naruko,pego a faca e cortou um pequeno corte em um dos lados do rosto

Naruko:haaaaaaa

Kushina:naruko,yamato pelo amor de vez vem de pressa

Mas yamato estava demorando demais quando chegou naruko já tinha 6 cortes no rosto 3 em cada lado fazendo com que ela parecesse algum felino,ela estava suja de sangue e não parava de chorar e gritar

Naruko:papai,mamãe e ajudem hhaaaaahahaaa

Yamato:o que vcs fizeram com ela

2 homem:vc demoro de mais

3 homem :agora passa tudo

Yamato deu tudo jóias dinheiro um monte de coisas devia ser porisso que estava demorando tanto,mas naquela casa avia muito mais do que aquilo

1 homem:só isso

Yamato:foi tudo que eu pude carregar

3 homem:a que seja vamos antes que alguém veja e chame a policia

Nisso o ladrão soltou naruko ,mas quando ela estava chegando perto

Bum!

Ela olhou pra trás e viu que os dois que estavam armados atiraram,pegando em sua mãe e pai

Naruko:não,p..q v..c..s fi..ze..ra..m isso ele fez tu...do o qu..e vc..s Tiã..o pe..di..do .chorando muito

1 homem:vc acha que a gente ia deixar vcs livres hahahaha mas que criança tola

2 homem:vamos estou ouvindo barulho de carro da policia parece que enquanto ele pegava as coisas ele ligou pra policia

3 homem:demoro vamos sair daqui

1 homem:e a garota

2 homem:deixa ela,não vai fazer nenhuma diferença se ela morrer ou não

Nisso os 3 foram em borá e naruko ficou chorando em cima dos corpos dos pais,rezando para que eles acorda sem.

A policia chegou e pegou os corpos e colocou eles em uma ambulância em quanto Iruka que era tio de naruko levou ela tbm para o hospital já que tinha cortes em seu rosto que acabariam virando cicatriz .e acaba dormindo no banco de trás do carro

Ela acorda em uma cama de hospital com vários curativos no rosto,ela acabou tirando os e pegando um espelho que avia do lado da cama,e viu que tinha 3 cortes em cada lado do tio entra no quarto

Iruka:vc esta bem naruko,fiquei muito preocupado,afinal vc dormiu 3 dias

Naruko:onde estão meus pais

iruka :precisamos conversar naruko..... bem seus pais infelizmente não conseguiram sobreviver

naruko:começou a chorar e deu um abraço em seu tio

iruka:a partir de hoje vc ira morar comigo

iruka era solteiro mas era uma pessoa amável e cariosa e que amava muito a sobrinha,era disso que naruko precisava naquele momento

a partir daquele dia ela morou com o tio a herança dela só poderia ser usada quando ela fizesse 18,ela não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro pois seu tio era rico e trabalhava com carros e agora tomaria conta dos negócios de seus pais até ela ter 18 cresceu e se tornou uma garota alegre com muito amor e carinho,mas no fundo era uma garota fraca que tinha medo de perder mais alguem que ama.

Flashback off

Ta ai o 2 cap espero que tenham gostado e não parem de mandar reviws se não eu não continuo a historia quero pelo menos mais de 3

bjus


	3. aula de educação fisica

No ultimo cap

a partir daquele dia ela morou com o tio a herança dela só poderia ser usada quando ela fizesse 18,ela não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro pois seu tio era rico e trabalhava com carros e agora tomaria conta dos negócios de seus pais até ela ter 18 cresceu e se tornou uma garota alegre com muito amor e carinho,mas no fundo era uma garota fraca que tinha medo de perder mais alguém que ama.

Flashback off

Naruko:bem foi isso que um sorriso

Hinata:eesssaaa é aaa hiiisstooorriiia maaaiisss trriisste quueee eu jjaaa gaguejando tanto pq não parava de chorar

Temari:vc é uma garota muito forte .abraçando naruko

Tenten:é verdade como vc conseguiu ficar tão alegre mesmo depois disso

Todos:tenten

Tenten:a de novo vão se fuder Ò.ó

Neji:estamos no meio de uma conversa digamos que triste e vc fala isso

Tenten:¬¬

Sai:não é toda garota que seria forte como vc .dando um sorrisinho que devia ser falso,pra varear

Kiba:é verdade

Gaara:vc realmente não é como as outras meninas

Garotas:ei

Shikamaro:calma ,ele só quis dizer que a maioria teria ficado loco,traumatizada a sei La ,não é gaara?

Gaara:é isso ai

Naruko escutando tudo isso de seus novos amigos derramou algumas lagrimas em seus olhos

Hinata:meu deus vc esta chorando por nossa culpa

Tenten:gomenasai,gomenasai

Temari:não queríamos fazer isso não é garotos?

Garotos:gomenasai

Naruko:hihihi,não é por isso que estou chorando,sabe depois que meus pais morreram ,quando voltei pra escola as outras crianças me rejeitavam nunca soube o motivo até quando fui para o 1 ano,acabei não agüentando e pedi pro meu tio me mudar de escola,pensei que ia acontecer a mesma coisa aqui ,pq sempre que eu contava minha história eles me abandonavam...

Hinata:nos nunca faremos isso com vc não é pessoal

Todos:é

Sai:agora vc é nossa amiga,vamos te ajudar quando vc precisar

Kiba:te proteger dos outros garotos

Shikamaro:de ajudar na lição

Gaara:estaremos sempre do seu lado

Temarie:quando precisar de um ombro pra chorar

Tenten:ou de um conselho

Hinata:agora vc tem amigos tem de se preocupar mais com isso,nunca faremos isso com vc

Naruko escutando isso não conseguiu agüenta e começou a chorar abraçando hinata e as outras meninas

Depois eles lancharam, perto dali avia outro grupinho composto só de garotos que escutaram toda a conversa que eram:sasuke,haku, Lee,chouji,sora e suigetsu

Sora:nossa aquela menina sofreu

Haku:é mesmo ta até parecendo a historia do sasuke

Suigetsu:não se bobear até pior

Sasuke:hum

Chouji:tenho pena dela ela vai sofre nessa escola

Lee:é mesmo

Haku:como assim

Lee:bem eu e o chouji escutamos as patricinhas e outras garotas que iam acabar com a raça dela

Sora:mas pq ela é tão kawai ^^

Chouji:por isso mesmo,ela chamou muita atenção agora as outras estão todas loucas de ciúme

Seigetsu: pelo corpo,cabelo,sorriso

Lee:mas tbm pq ela senta atrás do sasuke

Sasuke:e o que eu tenho haver com isso

Sora:dah vc se esqueceu que é o garoto mais popular da escola

Sasuke:eu sou?.?

Todos caem

Haku:sem comentários ¬¬

Perto dali eles escutam duas garotas falando

1:vc soube que o irmão do sasuke-kun vai estudar aqui

2:ouvi,e disseram que ele vem com um grupo de 6 pessoas se não me enganam

1:a akatsuki

2:é esse mesmo nunca entendi pq esse nome

1:teve ser coisa deles

2:vc sabe quem ta no grupo?

1:hum...pein,itachi ,kisame,konan,tobi,zetsu

2:eles vão começar a estudar mês que vem

1:ai to loca pra conhece los ^^

E foram embora

Sora:xiii agora a coisa vai ficar preta

Sasuke:aquele maldito vai fazer o que aqui

Haku:estudar XD

Sasuke:¬¬

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Lee:vamo voltar pra sala

Chouji:agora é aula do que ?

Seigetsu:educação física

Chouji;droga eu odeio

Haku:só pq vc é gordinho

Na aula de Edu.física

???;ola ,meu nome é Gai pra quem não me conhece e sou o prof de Edu.fí pose

Todos:¬¬

Gai:agora vamos fazer alguns tentes .... vc ai

Naruko:eu

Gai:é qual é o seu nome

Naruko:naruko

Gai:quero que vc faça um salto de vara agora mostrando para o local....a é a propósito vc é nova

Naruko:sou ^^

Gai:ta agora salte

Naruko:hi,hi

Sakura:agora ela vai se ferrar

Ino:é ninguém consegue fazer um salto de vara sem preparo físico antes

Karin:vai ser o pior mico da vida dela hehee

Hinata:boa sorte naruko

Tenten:tomara que não aconteça nada

Temari:vira essa boca pra La

Neji:é,ela vai conseguir

Sai:e isso ai

Sora:vai naruko-cha

Sasuke:hum,essa eu quero vê nenhuma garota consegui saltar de vara ser preparo físico

Naruko ouviu o comentário de sasuke e virou

Naruko:a é então vc vai cara confiante

Bateu a ponta do pé no chão e começou a correr ,preso Nando a vara no lugar...seu corpo deu uma volta fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro passasse pela trava,e por fim caiu no colchão

Todos:nossa que demais

Naruko olhou para sasuke e disse:

Naruko:ainda duvida

Sasuke: ....

Seus amigos foram e se amontoaram em naruko dando abraços elogios

Sakura:aquela idiota

Karin:temos de fazer alguma coisa vcs viram como ela falou com o sasuke-kun

Ino:vamos fazer um plano pra acabar com alegria dela

Gai:muito bem naruko

Naruko:não foi nada

Gai:nossa o tempo voa já acabaram as aulas

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Gai:agora vão arrumar seus matérias e vão para casa,xau

Todos:xau prof

Ino:amanha será o dia

Sakura:ela vai se ferrar hahaha

Karin:cheguem cedo meninas ,para prepara o plano

Todas:hi

*

Naruko:nossa todos querem me matar ¬¬,vc quer que eu morra

Lah:claro que não

Hinata:não é o que parece

Ino:to adorando

Sakura,karin:idem

Naruko:vão se fuder eu vou acabar com vcs

Sakura:isso se a autora quiser

Naruko:ela esta do meu lado ,não é

Lah:é eu vou fazer vcs serem sofreem nas mãos de naruko hahahahaha

Naruko:hahahahahaha

*

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e mandem reviews pelo amor de deus ,se não eu não continuo a fic

bjus


	4. trabalho em dupla

No ultimo cap

Gai:agora vão arrumar seus matérias e vão para casa,xau

Todos:xau prof

Ino:amanha será o dia

Sakura:ela vai se ferrar hahaha

Karin:cheguem cedo meninas ,para prepara o plano

Todas:hai

Dia seguinte

``Parte 1 do plano armário `´

Naruko esta indo para seu novo armário,quando o localizou viu a pessoa que menos queria ser visenha de armário uchiha sasuke

Naruko:alguém La em cima não gosta de mim ¬¬

Sasuke escutou o comentário e virou e se viu naruko e deu um sorriso

Sasuke:bom dia

Naruko:....

Sasuke:¬¬

Então naruko ficou na frente do armário girando para colocar os números(não sei o nome,são tipo aqueles armários de series,filmes se alguém saber o nome do negocio de abrir o armário me fale ^^)

Naruko:aff não que abrir ¬¬

Sasuke:vc fez certo ?

Naruko:fiz é que não quer abrir ta emperrada Òó

Sasuke:deixa eu tentar

Naruko:falo a pessoa mais forte do mundo

Sasuke:.....

Naruko:se quiser pode socar chutar eu não ligo

Sasuke:mas que porra de armário que não abre Òó

Naruko:...

Sasuke fez de tudo e quando conseguiu abrir um jato de água caiu sobre ele

Sasuke:Òó mas que porra é essa

Naruko:hahahahahha,sabe eu acho que isso era pra acontecer comigo sabe

Sasuke:vc acha ¬¬

Sakura:pegamos vc isso é pra vc aprender a não ficar no nosso caminho

Karin e ino :é

Sasuke:então foram vc Ò-ó

Naruko:hahahahahahhaha

Sakura:sasuke-kun pq vc ta todo molhafo

Naruko:hahahahah,por causa da sua hahahah brincadeira ahahhahahahha

Ino:mas era pra vc não no sasuke

Sasuke:aaaaa mas que droga ,sorte que eu tenho roupa reserva

Naruko:pq vc teria roupa reserva já aconteceu um acidente ^^

Sasuke:Ò//ó cala a boca

Naruko:to até imaginado hahauhahahhahahha

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Naruko:é melhor a gente i pra aula,a e antes que eu me esqueça se vcs tentarem fazer alguma gracinha comigo é melhor se preparar pq eu não vou ter do

E foi indo pra sala deixando ino,sakura,karin e sasuke pra trás

Ino:.....

Sakura:.....

Karin:meu eu gelei ,to toda arrepiada

Sasuke:...se algo de novo acontecer comigo por causa de vcs se preparem vou fazer suas vidas um inferno

Sakura:mais não era pra vc era pra naruko

Sasuke:mais fui eu que fui pego

Ino:de fato

Karin:fácil,fica longe dela que vc não se ferra mais ^^

Sasuke:te perguntei alguma coisa

Ino:nossa essa doeu até em mim

Sakura:NE

Karin:T.T

Sasuke foi pro banheiro trocar de roupa e foi pra sala

Na sala

Sasuke:aula de mat ,não era pra ser aula de historia

Naruko:o prof faltou,e já que não tem substituto e o asuma também é um prof de mat

Sasuke:afff

Tenten:naruko dês de quando vc é o sasuke estão assim

Naruko:assim como?

Tenten:vc odiava ele não sei o que e agora fala com ele normal

Naruko:é que ele me ajudou ^^

Tenten:hum

Naruko:as patricinhas estão putas comigo hehehe

Tenten:^^

Asuma:ola meus lindos alunos,hoje teremos trabalho em 2

A sala toda começou a fazer perguntas ``vamos`´ vc já tem alguém`´

Asuma:mas eu vou escolher ^^

Então ficou assim

Naruko X sasuke

Hinata X kiba

Tenten x temari

Karin X ino

Haku X seigetsu

Sora X sai

Gaara X Lee

Shikamaro X sakura

Shino X com alguém

Naruko e sasuke:QUEEEEEEEEE

Ino,karin,sakura:ISSO NÃO VALE

Asuma:o trabalho é pra semana que vem

Sala:SO ISSO DE TEMPO

Asuma:aff não é um trabalho tão difícil,são só 10 folhas de exercícios

Naruko:e ainda vc fala só

Asuma:bem a kurenai ia passa 20

Naruko:10 ta bom ^^

Asuma:vcs tem 10 minutos pra conversarem do trabalho

Naruko:então vai se na sua casa

Sasuke:pq na minha

Naruko:bem minha primas estão La em casa,e se não me engano elas são a que fundaram o seu fan club,se vc quiser i La eu não ligo mas depois não reclama

Sasuke:aff ,ta então vai se na minha casa

Sasuke não percebeu mas essa ultima fala saiu muito alto,e pra piorar quando ele falo a sala ficou quieta(odeio quando isso acontece comigo,é mo mico .)

Meninas menos hinata,tenten,temari:QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

sakura:vc vai na casa do sasuke-kun,isso é injusto nos que estamos anos estudando com ele nunca fomos e vc que chegou não faz nem 1 semana vai na casa dele

ino:sua safada

naruko fez um sorriso e olho pro sasuke que capito a mensagem

naruko:ta bom em tão vamo na minha casa ,só vai ter nós 2 , pq meu tio saiu e disse que talvez nem voltava pra casa e os empregados tiraram folga

naruko deu um sorrisinho muito safado olhando pra sakura que tava quase pulando em cima dela

sakura:aaaa droga sasuke ela vai na sua casa

sasuke:dez de quando vc manda em mim se eu quiser ir na casa dela eu vo

ino:nossa só falta agora o sasuke me da um fora

karin;né

TRIMMMMMMMMMM

Asuma:pq as vezes eu acho que esse sinal ta errado ¬¬

Estavam todos saindo foi quando naruko sentiu alguém puxar seu braço,quando viu era pra variar sakura

Naruko:o que vc que?

Sakura:olha aqui é melhor vc ficar longe do sasuke

Naroko:ou vc vai continuar a fazer aquelas brincadeiras ,e como eu vo ficar longe dele se eu vo na casa dele,

Sakura:se vira mas se eu souber que vc fez algo pro sasuke eu te mato

Naruko:¬¬

No pátio

Sora  
:droga eu queria tanto fazer par com a naru-cha

Sasuke:¬¬

Haku:pelo menos eu fiquei com o seigetsu não com o sai

Sora:vc quer dizer que vc ficou com o seu namorado

Seigetsu:cala a boca

Sora:meu eu já sei a anos que vcs tem uma relação

Seigetsu:o//o

Haku;o//o

Sora:mas não se preocupe não contei pra ninguém

Haku:sabia que o sai é gay

Sora:QUEEEEEEEEEEEE,EU VO NA CASA DE UM GAY ,E PIOR QUE ISSO NÃO VAI TER NINGUEM LA

Sasuke:puta merda

Seigetsu:que foi

Sasuke:agora que eu lembrei meu irmão vai ta em casa

Sora:que azar assim vc não vai poder ficar sozinho com a naru-cha

Sasuke:para de chamar ela assim Ò.ó

Sora:NOSSA QUE CIUMES

Sasuke:vai se fuder

Com isso sasuke se afastou,subiu as escadas e foi para o ultimo andar ,era La onde ele ficava pra pensar,afinal era super raro ter alguém La ,mas viu uma figura bem reconhecida era naruko,não podia de deixar de negar ela era muito bonita

Sasuke:o que vc esta fazendo aqui

Naruko:olhando a paisagem

Sasuke:é bem bonita

Sasuke ficou do lado de naruko e olhou de baixo pra cima e deu um sorriso,de fato ela era superrrrr botita

Naruko:e vc ta fazendo o que aqui?

Sasuke:nada

Naruko:.....

Naruko tbm não deixou de notar que sasuke era um rapaz muito bonito e tbm deu um sorrisinho

Sasuke:pensei que vc lanchava com seus amigos

Naruko:é que eu to me escondendo de um monte de garotas,ai eu avisei pra hinata que não ia da pra lanchar juntos ^^

Sasuke:pq vc estaria fugindo de um bando de garotas

Naruko:pensa

Sasuke:por minha causa

Naruko:^^

Naruko:e vc tbm não lanchava com seus amigos

Sasuke:é que eu vim aqui pra pensar

Naruko:então estou te atrapalhando,fez uma carinha que fez sasuke ficar um pouco vermelho

Sasuke:não

Naruko começou a escutar vários passos

Naruko:droga elas me acharam

Sasuke;vem comigo eu sei um atalho

Mesmo que naruko não quisesse ela teria que ir se não ia ser morta.

Então eles subiram em outra escada vendo as meninas entrarem,quando não tinha mais pra entrar oi 2 pularam dentro da porta,chamando a atenção de todas(eles pularam ta ligado nas escolas de anime que quando tem o ultimo andar tem ,a não sei um bloco,¬¬ não sei explicar,eles pularam do negocio que fica em cima da porta digamos ¬¬)

Os dois começaram a pular as escadas correram como loucos,quando perceberam que não estavam sendo mais seguidos pararam atrás de uma parede,naruko olha de lado pra ver se tinha alguém vindo,foi ai que susuke percebeu onde a perna dele estava ,no meio das pernas de naruko,ele ficou super vermelho e caiu pra trás fazendo naruko olhar pra ele

Naruko:vc ta legal?

Sasuke:to não foi nada

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Naruko:é melhor a gente voltar pra sala ^^

Sasuke:é

Naruko:então eu vo na sua casa hoje

Sasuke:é pode ser

Então eles voltaram pra sala o tempo passou super rápido ,eles já estavam arrumando o material,naruko desceu as escadas junto com sasuke fazendo varias garotas ficarem andaram conversaram pelo caminho e naruko foi percebendo que ele não era um idiota,mesquinho,besta,chato e etc,ele era legal.E sasuke percebeu que ela não era como as outras garotas ela era diferente,depois de uns 15 minutos eles chegaram ,ela entro na casa tirou os sapatos foi entrando e acabou esbarrando em alguém

Mas um final da fic,apartir do próximo as coisas vão mais românticas pro sasuke e naruko e mais engraçadas ^^ espero que tenham gostado comentem plixxxxx

Bjus ^^


	5. Na casa dos Uchihas

Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao criador dele ¬¬, mas um dia quem sabe^^

Desculpa a demora, sabe como é tava enrolada com as provas ,e quando acabou tava com muita preguiça de continuar a fic ¬¬

No ultimo cap.

Então eles voltaram pra sala o tempo passou super rápido ,eles já estavam arrumando o material,naruko desceu as escadas junto com sasuke fazendo varias garotas ficarem andaram conversaram pelo caminho e naruko foi percebendo que ele não era um idiota,mesquinho,besta,chato e etc.,ele era legal.E sasuke percebeu que ela não era como as outras garotas ela era diferente,depois de uns 15 minutos eles chegou ,ela entro na casa tirou os sapatos foi entrando e acabou esbarrando em alguém

levantou a cabeça viu um clone do sasuke,a única diferença que esse era mais velho,tinha manchas no rosto que pareciam orelhas ou cicatrizes ,e era mais bonito XD

???:não foi nada a culpa foi minha,poso saber o seu um sorriso,que para ela conterá malícia ¬¬

Naruko:meu nome é Na....mas foi interopida pelo baka do sasuke

Sasuke:itachi o nome dela é pra vê uma aura negra em volta dele

Itachi:por acaso eu perguntei pra vc

Naruko que estava no chão e se levantou (e ninguém a ajudou ¬¬),viu uma cadeira logo adiante,e sentou e ficou vendo a briga dos dois

Itachi:por que não me aviso que iria trazer uma garota pra Ca.

Sasuke:e por que eu diria pra vc ?

Itachi:porque quando nossos pais não estão eu sou responsável por vc

Sasuke:serio,porque nunca fez diferença,afinal vc nem ligava pra mim,se eu fosse atropelado vc seria capaz de olha pra minha cara e fala `inútil ¬¬´

Naruko:`depois eu que pensava que tinha uma vida problemática ¬¬,fala serio quanto tempo eles iam continuar brigando,e pra piorar a causa da briga sou eu ¬¬´

Naruko não agüentava mais e se levantou da cadeira e falou gritando

Naruko:DA PRA VCS PARAREM DE BRIGAR,MAS QUE SACO, pro sasuke que estava paralisando não só ele ,mas seu irmão também,afinal ninguém tinha falado com eles assim antes,nem mesmo sua mãe

Naruko:PARA DE BRIGAR AGORA ,TA ME OUVINDO,EU NÃO VIM AQUI PRA ESCUTAR A SUA BRIGA INSINIGUIFICANTE,EU ESTOU AQUI PRA FAZER A PORCARIA DO TRABALHO,ENTÃO MECHA ESSAS PERNAS E ME LEVE NA PORCARIA DO LUGAR QUE IREMOS FAZER ESSE LIXAO DE TRABALHO ò.Ó

Sasuke e itachi estavam de queixo caído,como ela ousava falar disse jeito com eles,a única coisa que veio naquele momento em suas cabeças foram ``ela vai ser minha´´

Naruko estava se tranqüilizando,e reparo que os dois do nada estavam a olhando de cima pra baixa (olha que há 2 segundos eles estavam quase se matando ¬¬)ela fico podemos dizer a mistura de sakura e tsunade bravas, que se todos já viram o anime sabe como elas dão medo quando estão estressadas

Naruko:Ò.ó ao em vez de ficar analisando o meu corpo ,porque vc não mostra a merda DO LUGAR QUE VAMOS FAZER O acordo do transe,e limpo sua boca,que por sinal ele estava babando

Itachi:gome,pela briga que vc viu,sabe o meu irmão não disse que vc vinha,então sabe como é coisa de irmão

Naruko:como eu vou sabe se eu não tenho irmão ¬¬

Itachi:alem de brava também é muito como eu posso dizer,mal educada

Naruko:quando estou estressada falo a primeira coisa que vem em minha cabeça ¬¬

Itachi:hum,bem meu nome é itachi sou o irmão dele(e apontou para sasuke),peso desculpas pelo o meu comportamento,e gostaria de saber o que faz em minha casa

Sasuke:dez de quando vc é tão educado

Itachi:então naru-chan,poso te chamar assim,porque esta em minha humilde casa

Naruko:pode me chamar assim ^^,e respondendo sua pergunta,estou aqui ,porque alguém La em cima não gosta de mim,e fez com que eu fosse à parceira do teme no trabalho,e é isso

Itachi:nossa é a primeira vez que eu vejo uma menina que não se joga pra cima dele ^^

Naruko:^^

Itachi:sabe naru-chan ,gostei de vc temos algo em comum o odiamos.e aponta pro sasuke

Sasuke:¬¬

Itachi:o trabalho é sobre o que

Sasuke:interessa-te

Naruko:matemática ,10 paginas pra próxima semana

Itachi:eu posso ajudar se vcs quiserem

Naruko fez uma cara muito fofa ,os irmãos uchiras não agüentaram ficaram super vermelhos,e tava saindo quase um jato de sangue de seus narizes,e pra piorar naruko estava com as mãos juntas fazendo com que seus peitos se inclina sem para frente,ambos não agüentaram e caíram no cão

Itachi:``nunca fiquei tão hesitado em toda minha vida,quem é essa garota´´

Sasuke:``acho que morri e fui pro céu´

Pra piorar a situação ,naruko foi até eles se inclinou para baixo deixando seu decote a amostra que não era nada pequeno

Sasuke e itachi :``MEUS DEUS ´´

Naruko:vcs estão bem,fazendo uma cara ,que na opinião dos irmãos era muito kawai e sedutora

Sasuke estava em choque,itachi com 1% de consciência,tava se agüentando pra não pular em cima dela,e melhor nem comentar

Itachi:n.....na....naru-chan pega um copo de água pra mim ,La na de uma vez

Naruko foi procurar a cozinha ,afinal aquela era uma casa muito grande ,ela tava correndo feito uma loca pra achar a porcaria da cozinha,enquanto isso os meninos estavam voltando ao normal

Itachi:meu deus ,onde vc conheceu essa menina?,nunca me senti tanto hesitado em toda minha vida O.O

Sasuke:¬¬

Itachi:vc não pode fala nada vc também ta que da pra vê

Sasuke:¬//¬

Itachi:agora eu tenho,algo pra fazer quando eu voltar pra um sorriso muito safado

Sasuke:pode ficando longe dela

Itachi:e vc é o que?namorado dela?

Sasuke:não mas vou ser,nunca senti isso por nenhuma garota

Itachi:o que voltada de de agarra La e beija La apaixonadamente

Sasuke:isso não vem ao caso,eu só sei que é melhor vc ficar longe dela ,ou vai se arrepender Ò.ó

Itachi:isso quem vai decidir é ela

Depois de muito tempo,naruko volta com Dois copos d água e entrega para os irmãos

Naruko:vcs.......estão.......bem estava recuperando o fôlego (coitada)

Itachi:bem melhor ,arigato naru-chan ^^

Sasuke:bem é melhor começarmos o trabalho

Naruko:vamos fazer aonde?

Sasuke:no meu.......mas foi interopido pelo itachi

Itachi:na sala, sasu-chan o que vc tem na cabeça,ficar sozinho no seu quarto com uma garota

Naruko:O//O

Sasuke:tah,a gente faz na ficou olhando itachi com olhos de puro ódio

Os três foram pra mesa que havia na sala e se sentaram,e começaram a fazer o dever,o tempo passou 30 minutos XD,naruko estava na 5 pagina,e sasuke já estava na 7(seu cdf,nada contra eles ^//^)tinha uma conta muito chata que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como fase La ,ela só tinha uma opção pedir ajuda,mas acabo lembrando que se fizesse isso iria começar uma nova briga ¬¬,e Tião combinada que depois de fazer tudo ela e sasuke iriam comparar os resultados,mas não iam agüentar ficar com aquela duvida na cabeça ,olhou pro sasuke,que nem se mexia,olhou pra itachi que estava fazendo desenho muito bonito na opinião de naruko em um caderno,tomou coragem e disse

Naruko:alguém pode me explica esse exercício ^//^.quando falo isso reparo ,que ambos pararam de se concentrar no que eles estavam fazendo e olharam pra ela

Ambos:eu se olharam e começaram outra discussão

Naruko:-.-´.acabou pelando aquele exercício e fez os outros,quando ela estava na metade da pagina 10 ,ambos a explicaram

Depois de 2 horas já estava tudo pronto (como eles conseguem,eu iria demorar no mínimo Um mês,e um detalhe que eu me esqueci,cada pagina tinha 30 exercícios Òoó,eles fizeram muito rápidos ,de 300 exercícios ela não entende um,isso é muito humilhante pra mim )

Naruko:FINALMENTE ACABO

Sasuke:......

Itachi:vcs fizeram muito rápidos,em 2 horas fizeram tudo isso -.-´(alguém concorda comigo -.-)

TRUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Naruko:a não ,vai chover bem agora ,como eu vou volta pra casa

Sasuke:fica aqui até a chuva passar

Itachi ligo a TV e por coincidência estava falando da chuva

Reporte:hoje a chuva não vai parar,aconselho ninguém sair de suas casas,ou trabalhos,seria mais apropriado dormissem a onde estão,porque quem sair pode ter o risco de se machucar feio,e esse foi o jornal das 07h00min até amanha....

Naruko:.............

Sasuke:................

Itachi:agora ferro

Um celular começa a tocar com a musica sarisfaction

Itachi:é o meu

???:itachi eu não vou pode volta pra casa ,vcs terão de ficar sozinhos

Itachi:mas tio madara temos um problema

Madara:qual

Itachi:uma colega do sasuke veio fazer trabalho aqui

Madara:e dez de quando Le traz garotas ,pensei que ele a odiassem

Itachi:ela é diferente ^^

Madara:então ela dorme ai no quarto de hóspedes

Itachi:porque vc não ligo no telefone?

Madara:ta sem linha

Itachi:ótimo,Piraí a gente vai comer o que: os empregados já foram antes de chover

Madara:se vira,xau

Tutututututu

Itachi:droga,naru-chan vc vai-te que dormir aqui

Naruko:aff,vou liga pro meu tio.

ligo seu tio ficou loco,ele estava em casa super preocupado com ela por causa da chuva, e agora escuta que ela vai dormir onde só tem Dois meninos,nas ficou mais aliviado ao escutar o nome Uchiha,afinal ele conhecia o madara,afinal ele trabalhava com carros,e estava tentando vender um carro para madara.

Naruko:tah ,onde eu vou dormir

Sasuke:no quarto de hóspedes

Itachi:isso não é o mas importante,o que a gente vai comer,eu não sei cozinhar

Sasuke:vamos morrer de fome

Naruko:eu cozinho ^^

Itachi pulou e deu um abraço em naruko,há deixando um pouco vermelha,e um sasuke puto da vida

Naruko:já esta tarde,é melhor eu preparar já a janta

Sasuke:vamos então ¬¬

E La foram os Três pra cozinha,o que acontecera com naruko,será que um deles vai tentar agarala ?será que ela é uma boa cozinheira?veja tudo isso no próximo cap.

Espero que tenham gostado,se tiver algum erro de português,me desculpem sou péssima em gramática ¬¬,so quero avisar que só coloquei o madara ,porque eles tinham de morar com alguém,ai lembrei que ele também é um Uchiha,depois no próximo cap,terá a revelação do passado dos Uchihas,espero receber reviws,porque uma escritora não é nada sem seus leitoras

bjus


	6. Isso não pode ter acontecido

Como todo mundo sabe naruto não me pertence ,cap 6 espero que gostem ^^

No ultimo cap

Naruko:eu cozinho ^^

Itachi pulou e deu um abraço em naruko,há deixando um pouco vermelha,e um sasuke puto da vida

Naruko:já esta tarde,é melhor eu preparar já a janta

Sasuke:vamos então ¬¬

Os irmãos levaram naruko para cozinha que ficou de boca a Berta ,afinal só aquela cozinha dava uma sala de aula

Naruko:que cozinha grande O. olhinhos brilhando

Itachi:que bom que gosto naru-chan ^^

Sasuke:hn

Naruko:é,como eu não moro aqui eu não sei onde estamos um grande sorriso

Itachi:ta vendo aquela porta ali.e aponta pra uma porta no final ta cozinha

Naruko:hum

Itachi:ali é a dispensa,os armários de cima estão as panela e as vasilhas e a geladeira ...a vc sabe o que tem uma geladeira ¬¬

Naruko:vão querer o que de uma carinha muito kawai ,na opinião dos irmãos

Itachi:tenho certeza que o que vc fizer eu vou gosta um grande sorriso(itachi sorrindo só em fic )

Sasuke:tanto faz ¬¬.com aquela famosa cara sem expressão

Naruko:itachi-kun onde tem um avental ,não quero xujar minha roupa.....pera agora que eu me toquei com que roupa eu vou dormi,como eu vou toma banho O. meio que assustada

Itachi:posso empresta uma camisa minha ,vai ser como se fosse uma camisola pra vc ,já tolha tenho algumas de sobra

Naruko:.....ta e onde tem um avental

Itachi foi até uma gaveta e tirou um avental preto com detalhes o avental em naruko amarando nas costas onde pode ver belas pernas ,e um belo quadril,olhou pro irmão que tava com cara de pura inveja e ódio.

Naruko:pronto agora vou cozinhar ...eeee sabe não gosto muito que as pessoas me vejameu cozinhando fico um pouco tímida n.n

Itachi:mas não seria ruim afinal vc não sabe onde estão às coisas teremos de mostra onde elas estão,e não ficaremos te encarando iremos conversar pra vc se sentir mais à-vontade

Naruko:tah.e foi procurar uma panela

Sasuke:fico me perguntado se os outros grupos isso também aconteceu

Naruko:bem a hinata-chan deve ta muitooooooo tímida ,as o gaara ..... muitas gargalhadas

Sasuke:a hinata eu já entendo mas o gaara

Naruko:vc não sabe,eu to na quela escola não faz 1 mês e já sei.....deve ser porque eu sou muito observadora ^^

Sasuke:ta o que tem ele ¬¬

Naruko:ele gosta do Lee,e o Lee também gosta dele.....também soube que o haku e o seigetsu que são seus amigos também são gays e o sora foi fazer trabalho na casa do sai ,então talvez ele vá virar gay ......correção vc só tem amigos gays ....hahahahhahahahahhahahaha

Itachi:meu deus sasuke que disgrasa para a família só te amigo gay,isso já é demais até pra vc

Sasuke: e o chouji,não vai me falar que ele também é gay

Naruko:acho que não .....hum se o sasuke vira gay as meninas vão fazer um escândalo u.u,mas ai se vc namorar outro menino elas vão ficar loucas porque eu soube que algumas são fans de yaoi

Sasuke:EU NÃO SOU GAY PORRA

Itachi:de pois fica falando de mim,que eu sou isso eu sou aquilo

Começou uma discussão entre os irmãos de novo,já naruto estava cortando carne ,e alguns vegetais ,ela pretendia fazer um ensopado de carne,uma salada e arroz e quem sabe sobremesa....naruko estava parecendo uma mãe fazendo comida pros filhos ,cansada da discussão besta se manifestou

Naruko:fico pensando que se fôssemos à minha casa ......hahahahhahahahahhahah

Sasuke:qual é a graça agora ¬¬

Naruko:eu disse que minhas primas estão La ,e elas são suas fans ,realmente seria hilário vê vc sendo perseguido por elas,teria até discussão pra vê aonde vc ia dormi hahahahhahahha

Itachi:até eu ia gosta de ver hahahahha

Sasuke:vamos mudar de assunto,vcs só tão falando coisas ruins de mim pra ri ¬¬

Naruko:gostaria de fazer uma pergunta,mas acho que vão ficar chateados comigo

Itachi:pode pergunta naru-chan

Naruko:o que aconteceu com seus pais ,fiquei sabendo que vcs não tem também .fez uma cara meio triste por ter perguntado isso

Sasuke:quase a mesma coisa que seus pais mas só o itachi teve cicatriz (àqueles dois riscos perto do olho),mas mesmo assim eu vou contar o que a aconteceu

Flashback on

Era um dia chuvoso tinha pelo menos uns 6 anos,estávamos em casa assistindo um filme de ação,era caro toda a família reunida principalmente em um dia chuvoso,meu pai sempre ficava no escritório minha mãe lendo livro,eu no Playstation , e o meu irmão inútil no PC.

Então de uma hora para outra nossa porta foi arrombada e 3 homens todos de preto entraram e começaram a apontar armas na direção minha e do meu irmão ,meus pais implorarão para não nos machucar ,foi o erro deles os homens disseram que não ligavam para nos e sim para nossa fortuna ,e queriam meus pais mortos já que varias empresas fecharam por nos.

Depois de alguns meninos eles começaram a atirar em meu pai e minha mãe na minha frente e do meu irmão ficamos desesperados ,havia sangue por todo lado,meu rosto minha roupa,era horrível cai de joelhos e chorei abrasando meus pais ,itachi ligou desesperado pra ambulância ,mas era tarde de mais ,não havia chances de sobrevivência dos maus pais .

Meu tio madara soube o que aconteceu e ficou com a nossa guarda,eu me isolei do mundo e itachi,ficou louco,o mundo soube que aconteceu com os nossos pais mais mesmo assim nunca ninguém até hoje acho eles.

Flashback off

Naruko:vc não acha muita coincidência

Sasuke:o que ?

Naruko:antes dos seus pais serem assassinatos 3 homens de preto mataram meus pais uma semana antes

Itachi:será que foi a mesma pessoas

Naruko:os assassinos não foram pegos , provavelmente depois eles mataram seus pais e fugiram outra vez........nossos pais Tião inimigos em comum ,mas nossas famílias nunca brigaram ,lembro que conheci seus pais eles eram muito legais,eles estavam discutindo sobre...............ficou pálida e parou de fazer qualquer movimento

Sasuke:o que ,o que eles estavam chega perto de naruko e pega seus ombros e começa a balançar

Itachi:calma sasuke ,parece uma coisa importante pra ela ta assim

Sasuke:ela conheceu nossos pais antes de morrer e ,e o os pais dela discutiram alguma coisa com os nossos pais,não me diga que não esta curioso

Itachi:estou mais não iria balançar a naruko pra saber ,a solte esta a machucando

nos olhos dela

Naruko:não tudo bem .......não acredito que meus pais puderam fazer isso comigo Ò.Ó.antes estava calma e agora do nada estava com muita raiva

Sasuke: ta o que aconteceu fala logo

Naruko:se minha memória não falha

Naruko pov. on

La estava eu assistindo desenho na TV ,derrepende a campainha tocou meu pai abriu e um casal muito bonito entrou.A mulher tinha grande cabelos preto até a Cintra ,olhos meio cor caramelo,e estava usando um vestido social,já o homem tinha cabelos também pretos na altura do ombro e olhos escuros e com um cara soube ,só pela beleza que eram a família uchiha.

Se eu não me lembro meus pais iam sair para negócios ,mas quem diria que seriam com uma das melhores empresas do mundo ,o casal veio até mim e me cumprimentou

Mikoto:que garotinha linda ^^

Fugako:ela ficara muito linda quando for maior,qual é o seu nome garotinha?

Naruko:naruko ^^

Mikoto:que nome lindo

Fugako:então yondaime ela ira se casar com um de meus filhos ,assim nossas empresas viraram uma só

Yondaime:mas vc tem 2 folhos ,qual ela ira casar

mikoto :bem seria melhor então ela se casar com sasuke,já que tem a mesma idade do que ela ,não sei se itachi gostaria de casar com alguém mas novo do que ele ,do jeito que ele puxou o pai u.u

fugako:o que vc quer dizer com isso mikoto ¬¬

mikoto:nada meu amor,então quando eles se casarem viraremos uma família ^^

kushina:estou até vendo minha filha com vestido de noiva n.n

estava boiando ,tinha 6 anos mas sabia muito bem que o que significava casar ,e não estava acreditando que teria que casar com um menino que ela nem conhece,só podia ser meu pai volto ele me explico tudo,ainda não concordava com isso ,mas fui obrigada a aceitar.

Naruko pov. off

Sasuke:se deve ta brincando ,quer dizer que eu vou te que casar com estava pálido estava com muita raiva por ninguém contou a ele sobre isso

Naruko:acho que o seu tio sabe ,pergunta pra ele aposto que ele sabe

Sasuke:COMO NINGUEM ME FALO SOBRE ISSO ,DURANTE TODOS ESSES ANOS ,MAS QUE PORRA

Itachi:calma ,to que vc ta reclamando ,naruko é bonita,inteligente,deve ser boa nos esportes,boa cozinheira ,uma esposa perfeita se ela fosse feia ,ta vc podia reclamar mas ela não é Ò.Ó

Naruko:é obrigado ////

Sasuke:¬//////¬

Naruko:a comida esta pronta ^^

Os três sentaram em uma mesa naruko colocou o ensopado,o arroz e a salada esta tudo com uma cara ótima e um cheiro delicioso.

Itachi:esta uma delicia,vc sabe cozinhar muito bem ,será uma ótima es-po-sa

Naruko:O///O

Sasuke:ITACHI Ò.Ó

Itachi:já parei ¬¬

Naruko:as meninas da minha escola já me odeiam por eu estar na casa do sasuke ,agora quando elas souberem que sou a noiva dele ,to ferrada

Itachi:o sasuke te protege não se preocupa naru-chan

Sasuke:u////u

Itachi:bem eu vou liga pro madara pra vê se esse negocio de casamento ta valendo mesmo que nossos pais não estejam mais vivos ,vc sasuke ajude a naruko a limpar as coisas

Sasuke:e vc não vai fazer nada ¬¬,e vai pedir pra uma VISITA FAZER O TRABALHO

Naruko:eu não ligo ,já estou acostumada ^^

itachi ,foi pra sala pegar o seu celular pra ligar pra seu tio,enquanto naruko lavava sasuke guardava enxugava,nunca tinha feito isso na vida já que tinha criados pra isso ,mas não ia deixar naruko fazer tudo sozinha (sasuke com compaixão ,só que ele surto depois da revelação XD),depois que eles acabaram itachi ainda não tinha voltado ,naruko estava tirando o avental e colocando na pia,quando foi andar não viu que tinha uma possa de água e escorregou ,mas pra piorar levou sasuke junto ,fazendo que esse ficasse em cima dela

naruko:O///////O me......desculpa

sasuke:O//////////O

itachi:eu saio por alguns minutos e vc já que agarrar ela sasuke ,que vergonha u.u

sasuke:NÃO É NADA DO QUE VC TA PENSANDO ELA CAIU E ME LEVOU JUNTO U//////U.e sai de cima de naruko estendendo a mão pra ela se levantar

Itachi :SEI ¬¬

Naruko:é verdade itachi-kun n.n

Itachi:ta bom

Sasuke:COMO ASSIM TA BOM,VC ACREDITA NELA E NÃO ACRETIDA EM MIM Ò.Ó

Itachi:não to a fim de discutir com vc ,liguei pro madara e ele disse que é verdade ,e ele ta loco pra conhecer a naruko ¬¬

Naruko:ta meio tarde ,e sabe eu to a fim de tomar banho

Itachi:a falando nisso ,madara disse que no quarto tinha algumas roupas femininas

Sasuke:e por que ele teria roupa feminina no próprio armário?

Itachi:vc não vai querer saber ,confie em mim u.u,vai La em cima junto com a naruko pra ela pega as roupas delas

Sasuke: vamos

Naruko:hai

Naruko pegou tudo que precisava ,e foi tomar banho na banheira ,também lavou os cabelos ,sai da banheira depois começou a se secar seu corpo e seu cabelo,colocou uma camisola ,quando coloco percebeu que ela tinha um decote muito grande ,qualquer homem que a visse agora teria uma hemorragia nasal ,mas ela não tinha outra roupa ,teria que sair assim e ver a cara dos dois .

Sasuke:ela ta demorando .deitado na cama do seu quarto

Itachi:vc não agüenta nem ficar longe dela ¬¬

Sasuke:cala a boca ,.escutou uma porta se abrindo .escutou isso acho que ela saiu

Naruko ficou de frente do quarto de sasuke , ela estava usando uma camisola que ia até o joelho era branca com flores de sakura em volta ,seus cabelos ainda úmidos iam até a Cintra ,estava um pouco na frente já o resto em suas costas ,seus olhos brilhavam como nunca,e esta com um ficou estático itachi não consegui piscar nem respirar ,nunca Tião visto nada igual ela estava parecendo um anjo daquele jeito .

Naruko:parem de me olhar assim ,estou ficando constrangida /////,e limpem seus narizes ,se não vão fazer um lago de sangue u//////u

Itachi:não vou consegui dormi depois o que eu vi .limpando o nariz com um lenço

Sasuke:não tinha nenhuma roupa menos...... também o nariz com um lenço

Naruko:não o resto ficava até a minha Cintra

Ambos tiveram uma hemorragia nasal só de pensar como seria naruko usando uma camisola daquele tamanho

Naruko:-.-´,vou dormir boa noite .e foi pra seu quarto

Itachi:vai ser uma noite longa ,boa noite

Sasuke:boa noite

Todos foram dormi ,só os irmãos que tiveram dificuldade pra dormi sem pensar em besteiras com a nossa protagonista ¬¬

Continua..........

Bem ai esta mais um capitulo,espero que tenham gostado ,quem sabe no próximo capítulo não faço eles se beijarem ^^.naruko terá grandes aventuras quando voltar pra escola um delas é fugir das outras garotas -.-´.Reviws plixxxxxx

bjus


	7. beijo

Oii gente...demorei pra posta mas to aqui...tanta fic pra continuar da nisso gente u.u .

Bem como todo mundo fala no começo das fics o naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u....principalmente a Naruko que nem existe no anime ¬¬ ...só quando o naruto quer u.u .

Naruko estava deitada na cama, mas não conseguia dormir afinal quem consegue dormir sozinha em uma casa com dois meninos (lindossss)? Ela tinha a sensação de estar sendo observada. Ficou revoltada. Sentou-se na cama e acendeu o abajur e deu de cara com...

Naruko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – Gritou como se sua vida dependesse disso e bateu com tudo na cama.

Itachi: calmaaaaaa sou eu. – Acalmando como podia Naruko.

Naruko ainda estava pasma. Nesse meio tempo Sasuke veio correndo ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando chega ao quarto vê uma coisa que o deixa puto da vida: Naruko sentada e Itachi quase em cima dela tocando em seu rosto (ele estava tentando acalmar Naruko, mas Sasuke não sabia disso).

Sasuke: O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Com uma aura negra em volta de si.

Itachi: Sasuke se acalme, respira. – Não estava se sentindo bem com aquela aura negra ficando cada vez maior.

Naruko com o grito de Sasuke voltou ao seu estado normal, olhou para Itachi e disse:

Naruko: VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR? NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! ISSO DOEU (ela estava falando de ter batido a cabeça na cama) – Depois reparou na aura negra de Sasuke que estava quase em sua cama. – Itachi eu to com medo T.T. – Falando só pro Itachi escutar.

Como Sasuke já estava nervoso ele entendeu de outra forma tudo o que eles tinham falado e essa pequena palavra não saia de sua cabeça "DOEU... DOEU... DOEU". Nervos estavam explodindo na cabeça de Sasuke e sua aura negra aumentava cada vez mais.

Itachi: Quando eu falar três você corre pro banheiro. – Falando em um sussurro só pra Naruko escutar.

Naruko: hai . – Estava com muito medo de Sasuke e sua cabeça ainda doía.

Itachi: 1... 2.... 3. – Naruko e Itachi correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Com sucesso entraram no banheiro e fecharam a porta com Sasuke do outro lado a chutando.

Naruko: Isso está parecendo filme de terror. Eu tô com medo do Sasuke TToTT. Por que ele está assim? – Com um tom choroso e com medo.

Itachi: Se você não sabe imagine eu o.o. Já sei! Você pergunta pra ele. Eu te jogo em cima dele e você pergunta n.n . – Abrindo um sorriso.

Naruko: Queeeeeeeeeee você vai me... - Mas antes que Naruko pudesse terminar de falar ela foi empurrada pra fora do banheiro e caiu em cima de Sasuke (de novo ¬¬).

Sasuke viu um vulto sair do banheiro e quando percebeu estava no chão e Naruko em cima dele como uma cara de assustada e quase chorando de medo, por impulso Sasuke colocou a mão na cabeça dela, a colocou em seu peito e começou a acariciar seus cabelos (detalhe ele está sem camisa e com short e ela com aquela mine camisola u.u).

Naruko: Sa-sasuke por que você tá tão sinistro? – Com cara de choro e vermelha já que estava encostada no peito nu de Sasuke.

Sasuke: Pensei que meu irmão tinha feito algo com você. – Encarando os lindos olhos de Naruko.

Itachi: A única coisa que eu fiz foi sem querer dar um susto nela. Tudo isso por nada, fala sério. Saindo do banheiro com cara de passei–por–tudo–isso–por–nada.

Naruko: E por que você me assustou? Ò-Ó. – Olhando para o Uchiha maior.

Itachi: Eu ouvi muito barulho vindo do seu quarto então resolvi ver u.u, mas eu não sabia que ia te assustar daquele jeito.

Sasuke: Então não aconteceu nada. – Sentindo um alívio dentro de si.

Naruko: Agora que está tudo resolvido melhor todo mundo voltar a dormir u.u (sendo que ela não estava sem sono agora apouco -_-)

Sasuke: Melhor mesmo. – Levantou Naruko no colo para poder se levantar.

Itachi: Se eu tivesse uma câmera... – Olhando com malícia para Sasuke.

Todos foram para seus quartos e dormiram. Quando eram dez horas Naruko se levantou e foi fazer o café da manhã. Sasuke acordou as dez e meia e Itachi às dez horas, trinta minutos e catorze segundos u.u. Quando desceram o café já estava todo na mesa. Café, torrada, panquecas, suco de laranja, pão e frios.

Naruko: Bom dia n.n. – Falou toda animada com um sorriso bobo em seu rosto.

Itachi: Bom dia naru-chan n.n . – Sentou em uma cadeira e começou a pegar as coisas pra comer.

Sasuke: Bom dia Naruko. – Sentando também e começando a pegar as coisas pra comer.

Naruko: Então como está o café da manhã? n.n . – Também sentada encarando os Uchiha por uma resposta.

Itachi: está ótimo ^o^ ! Né Sasuke?

Sasuke: É está uma delícia. – Itachi encarou Sasuke com cara de dúvida. - Que foi?

Itachi: É a primeira vez na minha vida que vejo você falar mais de 5 palavras O.O! Deve ser por causa da Naru-chan. – Olhando com malícia e deixando os dois vermelhos.

Sasuke: ù.ú. Cala a boca seu idiota!

Itachi: Agora que eu lembrei, o carro do Madara quebrou por causa da chuva então eu vou buscar ele, então vou deixar você e a Naruko SOZINHOS! – Olhando com mais malícia ainda. – Então Sasuke CUIDE BEM da Naruko. n.n

Naruko: O///////O... Você vai deixar a gente aqui sozinho? – Olhando espantada para Itachi.

Sasuke: Então por que a gente não pode ir com você? – Olhando pro irmão com cara de dúvida.

Itachi se aproximou do ouvido de Sasuke e disse "porque assim, seu idiota, você pode aproveitar e ficar sozinho com ela e conversar já que são noivos" Itachi se levantou, subiu correndo, se trocou rapidamente, se despediu dos dois, pegou a chave do carro e foi buscar Madara (tudo isso em 5 minutos). Os dois ainda sentados na mesa encarando um ao outro.

Naruko: Sasuke você poderia a me ajudar a lavar a louça? n//n. – Estava com vergonha por estar sozinha com Sasuke.

Sasuke: Claro. – Se levantou e ajudou Naruko a levar as coisas para a cozinha.

(Mas claro que eles se trocaram antes. De algum jeito Naruko achou uma roupa que não era muito curta).

Estava um silêncio total, Naruko lavando e Sasuke secando. Como Naruko não conseguia ficar quieta sem falar algo jogou sabão em Sasuke, que revidou. Começaram a brincar de guerra de sabão. Pareciam duas crianças, tinha tanto sabão no chão que os dois acabaram caindo e Naruko havia caindo (de novo u.u) em cima de Sasuke, ambos muito vermelhos.

Naruko: gomen nasai ^////^ . Já é a terceira vez que caiu em você. – Estava com os olhos fechados, mas abriu quando sentiu seu rosto sendo acariciado.

Sasuke: Por mim, pode cair quantas vezes quiser. – Diminuiu a distância entre seus eles e beijou Naruko.

Sasuke ficou em cima da loira, ainda com seus lábios juntos. Sua língua pediu passagem para entrar, o que foi conseguido por Naruko. Ele explorou toda a boca dela, segurava em sua cintura e ela estava com suas braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke. Ambos estavam sem ar e seus lábios foram se separando. Naruko e Sasuke estavam muito vermelhos.

Naruko: Sa-Sasu-Sasuke. – Tinha um rosto inocente e estava muito vermelha.

Sasuke: Naruko eu...

_**Continua............**_

Bem espero que tenham gostado da fic n.n.....sou muito ma por ter acabado bem agora ..mas gosto de deixar os leitores curiosas *o*....quero ganhar reviews . ..pra me sentir mais inspirada pra continuar u.u

bjus


	8. Declaração

Oi de novo ,vi uma foto que me deu total inspiração ...a Naruko com vestido de noiva *o* ela ta muito linda ....ai ai só de imaginar na sena do casamento que kawai ...mas é claro que nesse cap ela ainda não vai casar vai demorarrrrr pra acontece isso u.u .

Eu to cansada de dizer Naruto não me pertence...então vou falar outra coisa ...o carro do meu pai não me pertence,somente a ele,porque se não eu iria acabar matando muita gente u.u...isso foi totalmente idiota ,mais fazer o que u.u .

(a porcaria dos meus comentários,que eu sempre coloco)

``e os pensamentos dos personagens que ainda não aparecerão na fic mais irão aparecer um dia ´´

Sasuke:Naruko ...eu (te amo .)...me desculpe por levantando de cima dela

Naruko:porque me beijo .Olhando para ele ainda vermelha.

Sasuke:já disse foi um acidente(cofmentiracof)

Naruko:como pode ter sido um acidente ..você quis me beija levantando e ficando e frete para o moreno.

Sasuke:eu...eu....quer saber ,eu beijei você porque gosto de você pronto (que declaração ¬¬)Ficando vermelho

vermelha com a declaração(você chama aquilo de declaração ¬¬)eu...

Sasuke:se não quiser mais falar comigo olhar na minha cara tudo bem...vejo até com eu irmão pra cancelar o em tom triste.

aproximando de Sasuke e colocando sua mão em seu rosto.não faça com que seus lábios se ajudassem (vai Naru-chan .)

Sasuke se sentiu feliz por Naruko corresponder seus sentimentos,segurou sua cintura para aproximar seus corpos,já ela tinha uma as mãos em seu gostava muito de Sasuke mesmo conhecendo ele só alguns dias...ela não liga que teria de enfrentar todas as meninas para ficar com moreno,mas gostava de um bom bocas começaram a se separar por falta de ar.

Sasuke as ajuntou novamente ,e começou a levar Naruko até a mesa,onde fez com que ela se senta- se, com as mãos começou a acariciar as pernas de Naruko,que soltava alguns gemidos,Sasuke fica loco a cada gemido,suas mãos foram parar nos quadris de seus lábios do dela e ficou olhando aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

carinho em seus belos cabelos (que fofo .)e dando um beijo na testa dela.

Naruko:Aishiterumo çando ele.

E ficaram os dois assim abraçados,um mais feliz do que o outro,essa cena tão bela fora interrompida por dois morenos que olhavam a cena ,foi escutado um barulho de flash que fez Sasuke virar o corpo ainda com Naruko eu seus braços.

Sasuke:itachi seu bravo.

Itachi:eu não ia deixar uma cena dessas pra La..depois você fala que não gostava dela ¬¬,e você poderia tirar ela de cima da mesa por favor

Naruko:o/////o da mesa e ficando do lado de Sasuke.

Madara:mas que menina até o casal e separando os você é çando -kun você arrumou um ótima noiva .

Sasuke:solta tirar Naruko dos braços de você vai acabar matando ela ,por falta de ar ù.ú

Madara:o.o .Soltando gome n.n

Naruko:tudo.... recuperando o fôlego .Prazer me chamo Naruko n.n .Dando um dos seus sorrisos colgate.

Madara:kawai . .Agarrando Naruko de chamo Madara o prazer é todo meu .

Sasuke:que droga ...se vai matar ela Ò-Ó.Tirando Naruko dos braços de Madara.

Naruko:x.x

Itachi:o amor é tão lindo u.u

Sasuke:cala a boca e vem me ajudar ÒoÓ

Itachi:tah bom .E foi ajudar a pobre coitada da Naruko.

E fico nisso de agarra a garra por uma hora toda vez que Naruko falava algo que para Madara era fofo ela era agarrada,os irmãos faziam de tudo para impedi-lo que era tudo em vão,ele pulava,jogava as coisas,empurrava ,corria,tudo para agarrá-la.

E ficaram conversando,Iruka estava vindo buscas Naruko,que fez que Madara quase teve um ataque,quando ele chegou,ele estava com as primas de Naruko ,quando ela foi despedir de Sasuke ,esse a agarro e deu um beijo,fazendo todos ficarem de boca aberta ,e falou no ouvido dela.

Sasuke:depois continuaremos o que começ pra só ela .Soltando Naruko(nem é safado u.u)

Naruko:ok pelo ato de Sasuke.

Ela entro no carro ,e seu tio foi embora,suas primas quase a mataram de tantas perguntas,já os Uchihas entraram de novo na casa.(que não é grande u.u)

Itachi:as pessoas mudam tão rápido u.u

Sasuke:o que quer dizer com isso ?Olhando para o irmão

Itachi:você não queria casar com ela a uma noite atrás -__-...mas agora vejo que mudou de idéia....só vendo a cena da cozinha ¬¬.

Sasuke:ù/////ú...deixa quito,vou pro meu quarto .Subindo as escadas.

Itachi:ta né.Olhando agora para Madara que via uma revista.o que você ta lendo ?

Madara:não estou lendo e sim vendo vestidos de noiva *------*  
(nossa que rápido)...tem um vestido mais bonito do que o outro aqui .

Itachi:mas não é a noiva que escolhe o vestido -__ fez uma cara é claro que ela não iria ligar pra isso n.n hehehhe

Madara:eu vou escolhe e pronto u.u...agora me deixe me concentra(pra que -__-)

Itachi:ta bom .

No quarto de Sasuke

Sasuke:manha será um grande dia(segunda ,se era domingo amanha seria segunda u.u)colocando a mão em seus lá diria que eu me apaixonaria.

Se levantou e foi tomar banho,depois foi dormi,esperando o tal grande dia de amanha.

Na casa de Naruko as meninas não paravam de pergunta ..a prima 1,2,3 ...ela não agüentava tanta falação.

Prima1:você ta namorando com o Sasuke-kun...e nem falo pra gente Ò.Ó

Prima2:como pode fazer isso com a gente

Prima3:sua egoísta ....pensei que a gente era sua amiga u.u

Naruko:.....Nem ligando só pensava no que o Uchiha havia falado,e ficando pro meu quarto.

Prima1:espera.

Deixou as três La falando sozinha,tomou um banho e foi deitar pensando em um certo moreno(ninguém come não nessa fic ¬¬)

O tal dia chego,tudo foi normal para os dois,Sasuke não esperava a hora de ver uma certa loira e esta um certo moreno,Sasuke foi o primeiro a chegar,ficou em um lugar(que nem eu sei)esperando Naruko que chegou um tempo depois.

Naruko:acho que cheguei cedo de mais...a escola ta vazia .Olhando para os lados ,de repente foi puxada para um lugar escuro e quando viu quem era se paro de se o.o ..por que esta fazendo?

Sasuke:te dando bom um beijo longo nela.não pense que eu esqueci.....do que um beijo no pescoço da loira,fazendo ela soltar um gemido.

Naruko:ahhh...Sasuke aqui não.

Sasuke:eu sei mas não agüento ficar sem te tocar.....aqui teria muitas outro beijo no pescoço fique na escola até todos irem embora.

Naruko:mas o meu tio ...vai ficar preocupado.

Sasuke:eu ligo pra ele falando que você vai sair o celular,e discando o ....olha senhor Uzumaki...não,não a Naruko esta bem,gostaria de avisá-lo que hoje ela chegara tarde em casa,ela ira sair comigo tudo bem.....muito obrigada,até logo.E fechando o agora você pode ficar até mais tarde.

Naruko:agora me deixe ir para a sala ..Tentando sair dos braços do Uchiha.

Sasuke:se esqueceu que somos da mesma sala.....irei te Naruko pela mão.

A escola já tinha uma certa quantidade de alunos,mas todos tinham sua atenção para o casal de mãos dadas,que era Naruko e Sasuke,ela pode perceber que varias meninas olhavam pra ela com muita raiva,já os meninos estavam triste por perderem pro Uchiha.

Sasuke:não ligue para elas isso tudo é um beijo na testa dela.

Naruko:isso que me preocupa -___-..hoje vai ser um dia da queles. Soltando um suspiro

Sasuke:pode ter um sorriso malicioso.

Naruko:e La vai embora o meu sossego.

Continua..............

Mas um fim de cap. o Sasuke ta tão safado u.u...deu pra vê que no próximo cap vai esquentar as coisas kukukukku.

Votação de ultima hora:

Vote 1:

Para eu explica tudo o que aconteceu para a pobre Naruko

Vote2:

Pra mim pular direito na parte que o povo quer ver u.u

Agora depende de vocês meus caros leitores u.u...antes de mais nada quero REVIEWS SE NÃO O FLOQUINHO MORRE Ò-Ó OU A HELL GRIL PEGA VOCÊS u.u.......obrigada por ler n.n

bjus


	9. meus sentimentos

Mais um capítulo... Se demorei desculpa u.u... Mas, vai valer a pena ter esperado esse tempo todo... Podem apostar. Como a voz do povo é a que manda o povo escolheu ... HENTAI NA ESCOLAAAAAAAAAAA /O/... Vou pular a parte que ninguém quer ver pra parte que interessa... Depois falam que eu sou a safada mais tudo bem u.u.

(Meus Pensamentos)

"Os dos personagens... Se tiver kukukkuk"

O dia de Naruko não poderia ser melhor, na aula parecia que estava no meio de uma alcatéia de lobos famintos e ela uma pobre ovelha. Os olhares que as meninas lançavam para ela eram de assustar. Melhor para Sasuke que nem ligava só ficava pensando no final das aulas (safado).

No intervalo então, melhor ainda. Ela deve ter perdido uns 2 kg de tanto correr, os meninos só olhavam já que Naruko dava saltos que mostrava sua calcinha. Sasuke estava ali... Moscando de baixo de uma árvore... Isso que é amar alguém. Naruko amaldiçoava Sasuke. Ele havia feito aquilo de propósito... Entrar na escola agarrado á sua cintura nem havia chamado a atenção das meninas.

Por incrível que pareça Naruko havia conseguido sobreviver a esse dia... Mas, isso era o de menos. O pior vinha agora (ou seria melhor kukukuk). Estava com vontade de sair daquela escola maldita, mas do jeito que Sasuke era, ele iria acabar a atacando nem que fosse no meio da rua se ela saísse, então não tinha muitas escolhas.

Pronto ela estava sozinha na escola, todos haviam ido embora, estava assustada. Colocou a bolsa no ombro, se levantou da sua cadeira e foi pra porta. Assim que foi abrir, deu de cara com um Sasuke com uma expressão muito maliciosa. Quando ia dizer algo foi cortada por um beijo do moreno que fez com que soltasse a bolsa.

**----ATENÇÃO A PARTIR DE AGORA TERÁ HENTAI -----**

Naruko deixou se levar pelo beijo. Quando percebeu estava em cima da mesa do professor. Sentiu algo molhado em sua boca. Era a língua de Sasuke pedindo passagem, acabou cedendo, Sasuke explorava toda boca de Naruko, suas mãos foram descendo até chegar nas pernas e, Naruko tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno.

Sasuke deitou Naruko com cuidado, ficando por cima dela (óbvio demais isso ¬¬). Suas mãos foram desabotoando a camisa da loira, deixando-a aberta. Sasuke começou a beijar e morder o pescoço da loira, que soltava gemido ainda com os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke.

Sasuke estava adorando tudo aquilo, mas, o sutiã da loira estava atrapalhando, então o tirou e o jogou em qualquer canto. Tocou um dos mamilos o que fez Naruko tremer pelo toque, ele era macio e durinho do jeito que ele gostava e, além de ser grande. O apertou sentindo sua maciez e fazendo Naruko gemer.

Mesmo descordando daquilo Naruko estava gostando das carícias, aquilo a estava deixando louca, gemeu mais alto quando o moreno começou a chupar seu seio.

Ahhh... Ahhhh Sasu... - Falando entre os gemidos.

Sasuke começou a chupar com mais força e com uma das mãos começou a massagear o outro mamilo. Naruko estava ofegante e vermelha. Ele agora segurava no cabelo moreno de Sasuke.

A mãos dele foram descendo até chegar na saia da loira e, com um puxão tirou a saia e a calcinha deixando-a quase nua, já que ela ainda estava de camisa. Encostou seu membro que estava ereto dentro da calça no corpo da loira que tremeu com a aproximação. Sasuke não estava mais agüentando, tinha que ter o corpo da loira. Então fez com que ela ficasse de quatro em cima da mesa. (Isso que é mesa resistente u.u)

Um pouco de consciência passou pela cabeça de Naruko e ela percebeu o que estavam fazendo. Ela tenta pará-lo, mas é em vão. Sasuke não para, e então ele a segura pela cintura que estava tentando escapar e cola o corpo dela com o seu... (Preciso falar). A dor é muita para a loira, ela gritava, mas Sasuke não percebia que ela estava sofrendo. A dor é tanta que Naruko acaba desmaiando. Depois de tirar seu membro Sasuke percebe o que havia feito.

- O que eu fiz? - Olhando para a loira.

Sasuke vestiu Naruko e a pegou nos braços levando-a para fora. Levou-a até o pátio onde jogou um pouco de água para tentar acordá-la. Naruko acordou depois de ficar quase encharcada, quando abriu os olhos viu um moreno com cara de preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? - Olhando para o moreno.

Sasuke a abraçou com força enquanto, acariciava o cabelo dela. Ela pôde escutar um pedido de desculpas do moreno. Começou a chorar e a corresponder o abraço dele.

- Me perdoa eu não queria machucá-la – Olhando para a loira.

- A culpa é minha devia ter lhe tido que não estava pronta - Diz olhando para baixo.

- A culpa é minha, não precisa se culpar. - Acariciando o rosto da loira - Agora vamos... Eu te levo pra casa.

Naruko foi até em casa acompanhada pelo moreno. Seu tio não suspeitou de nada e não fez nenhuma pergunta, o quê a fez ficar um pouco aliviada. Ela tomou um banho. As marcas que Sasuke havia deixado agora não eram tão visíveis assim. Logo após isso jantou e foi se deitar já que estava exausta e, amanha começava o dia que Itachi iria para a faculdade, porque a diretora por algum motivo quis misturar faculdade com ensino médio.

Mesmo a escola tendo da oitava série pra cima, era meio estranho fazer uma mistura dessas, mas não ligava. Teria de agüentar Sasuke brigando o tempo todo com Itachi então era melhor dormir.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke chegou em casa. Por milagre seu irmão e principalmente seu tio não perguntaram nada. Comeu alguma coisa só pra matar a fome, subiu para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e foi se deitar. Ficava triste ao se lembra o que havia feito com a loira, mas era pior ainda porque teria que agüentar seu irmão no dia seguinte.

- Diretora idiota...Para que foi pensar numa coisa dessas - Falou fechando os olhos.

A noite passou rápido e, logo já era de manha. Naruko acordou mais cedo do que o normal comeu algo, se trocou e já foi para a escola, onde encontrou sua melhor amiga Hinata. Como ambas contavam segredos uma para a outra, ela contaria o que tinha acontecido ontem.

- HINA-CHAN... - Acenando para a morena.

- Naru-chan....Bom dia... Conta-me tudo o que aconteceu ontem... Por quê o Uchiha estava tão assim para cima de você? - Pergunta entusiasmada.

- Ele... Ele... E... Eu... Bem - Envergonhada .

- Não acredito... Não me diga que fizeram isso na escola?

- Bem... Para falar a verdade eu meio que desmaiei - Falou mais envergonhada.

- Isso acontece... Comigo e com o kiba foi igual... Ops! - Colocando a mão na boca.

- O que você... Que parece uma santa... Já fez... Vai falar que foi na casa dele - Encarando a morena.

- È... Não tinha ninguém lá... Então só nos duas sabemos e ele é claro - Falou a morena.

- Hoje vai ser um dia muito agitado não? - Diz olhando para a morena.

- È... Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso - Olhando para o chão.

Todos praticamente já tinham chegado. Sasuke iria chegar junto com o irmão. As meninas já estavam esperando a entrada dos novos alunos. Era cômico. Parecia um corredor só de meninas. E pensar que praticamente todas já correram atrás dela por causa do Sasuke.

- Eles estão entrando - Diz a morena.

Foi uma gritaria, pior que clássico de futebol. Ela tinha que admitir que muitos eram bonitos, mas, quando os irmãos Uchiha entraram, ela ficou praticamente surda. Era capaz do mundo escutar os gritos.

Mas nada se comparou quando um ruivo de cabelos até o ombro, altura mais o menos igual à de Itachi, um belo corpo, olhos vermelhos acastanho e, um sorriso que fazia mais meninas derreterem, Naruko tinha um Deja Vu... Tinha certeza que o conhecia, quando ele chegou mais perto, tomou um susto, não estava acreditando que era ele.

Continua...

Melhor parte... Acho que vou fazer uma fic `Como acabar nas melhores partes de uma fic ´vai fazer muito sucesso XD. Agora melhor parte de todas, Floquinho u.u

Bem aqui temos: uma faca de cozinha... Uma bomba e ácido... Bem vou escolher... O que acha Dodô? (aponta para o ácido)

Depois eu sou a má... Então vai ser o ácido kukukukuk... (Tacando o Floquinho em um tanque cheio de ácido)

AuuuuuAUUUUUUUUUUUUAUUUUUUUUUauuuuuuuuuuuu – Floquinho.

O.O.... Isso é muito nojento... Credo, parte de pele e órgãos para todo lado do tanque... Isso me deixa enjoada x.x.

Se você quer também matar um floquinho mande um review... As melhores idéias vão ser colocadas na fic n.n

bjus


	10. Irmão!

Oi meus amados leitores *O* Demorei para postar não foi u.u Mas tava com crise de criatividade. Bem muitos ficaram com dúvida, quem era o ruivo? Agora vocês irão descobrir n.n.

Aproveitem o cap.

- Não pode ser... O que ele faz aqui? –pensa Naruko.

- Naru-chan... Naru-chan... O que houve? –Pergunta Hinata preocupada – Por que ficou assim quando viu o ruivo lindo?

Naruko puxou Hinata para um canto mais afastado. Ninguém percebeu, já que todos tinham sua atenção para o ruivo que andava tranquilamente para o prédio. Hinata estava curiosa porque a loira havia feito aquilo. Quando foi abrir a boca para falar a loira a cortou:

- O que vou te dizer agora... Você não pode contar pra ninguém. -Falou a encarando – O nome daquele ruivo é Kyuubi...

- Como você sabe o nome dele? – Falou curiosa

- Deixe-me terminar... Dei o nome dele, pois ele é o herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas a Bijuu. Ela é uma das três maiores empresas como a minha e a do Sasuke... Bem Kyuubi é o meu ex-noivo– Falou esperando a reação da morena.

Hinata teve todas as expressões de uma vez. Ficou com um sorriso enorme e disse toda feliz para a loira. .

- VOCÊ FOI NOIVA DAQUELE CARA? Sua sortuda! Por que terminou com ele?

- Bem... Meus pais haviam feito um tipo de contrato que era me casar com ele, mas por algum motivo o trato foi desfeito e eu já namorava com ele e já era noiva. Então o noivado foi anulado. Lembro que Kyuubi ficou com muita raiva, não foram seus pais que anularam o casório e sim os meus.

- Mas por que isso? –Perguntou a morena

- Porque eles... Sei lá... Deve ser porque os Uchihas tavão querendo fazer casório comigo também... -Falou confusa..

Hinata não estava entendendo nada, só que Naruko era sortuda de ter noivos como aqueles, ficou pensando também em quem ela escolheria para casar. Ambas estavam distraídas, foi quando...

-oi Na-ru-chan –Falou no ouvido da loira.

Naruko fica branca como papel. 1- pelo susto que levou. 2-por saber de quem era aquela voz. E por último que tinha certo pressentimento que havia muitos olhando. Virou o rosto e encontrou um sorriso radiante de um ruivo que estava muito próximo dela.

- K... K... Y - Falou, ou melhor, tentou.

- Bem... Ela diria algo desse tipo acho. "Kyuubi o que pensa que esta fazendo?" – Fala Hinata.

- Eu tô aqui. E posso muito bem falar sozinha– Fala para Hinata.

- É foi o que eu vi. – Fala encarando os dois

Para melhor a situação da pobre Naruko, Sasuke vê a cena. Uma loira apoiada pelo braço no chão e um ruivo praticamente em cima dela. Ele ficou puto vendo aquilo e foi, claro, tirar satisfações com sua NOIVA.

- O que esta havendo aqui? –Fala zangado – Quem é ele Naruko?

- Hn. Quem é o emo? – Fala Kyuubi encarando Sasuke.

Naruko só via os olhares mortais que ambos laçavam um para o outro. O que ia dizer para Sasuke? "Ah, esse é Kyuubi. Meu ex-noivo." Ela não estava a fim de ver sangue pela manhã e o que diria então para o ruivo? "Ah, ele é o Sasuke meu noivo". Pergunta a Deus o porquê disso sempre acontecer com ela.

TRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Naruko quase chorou de felicidade. Deus não a odiava! Se levantou e percebeu que muitas garotas a olhavam com ódio, mas preferia encarar elas do que os dois garotos ali a sua frente. Puxou a mão de Hinata e disse:

- Nossa olha a hora! Tenho que ir! Adeusinho! –E saiu correndo puxando a morena.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No corredor...

-Naruko, pare de correr! Eles não estão atrás de nós! Provavelmente estão se encarando! -Fala a morena.

- Ai Hina-chan. Estou completamente perdida. O que me falta acontecer de mais revelador? Que meus pais estão vivos? Que tenho uma irmã gêmea? – Fala a loira estressada.

_Atenção! Por favor, Uzumaki Naruko compareça a sala da diretoria._

- Era só o que me faltava! O que fiz agora? –Fala já cansada de tudo aquilo. – Hina, pode ir sem mim.

-Boa sorte lá. Te vejo na aula. –Falou correndo para a sala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruko bate na porta da diretora e escuta um "pode entrar". Quando entra vê seu amado tio Iruka com um grande sorriso e do lado dele havia um lindo garoto loiro de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada, tinha músculos fortes que eram escondidos por uma camisa branca com dois botões que não estavam abertos. Naruko tinha um deja vú. Parecia que já havia visto o loiro, mas uma coisa ela sabia: que o loiro era um gato.

-Naruko, você não vai acreditar. Seu irmão Naruto estava vivo! Ele se escondeu na outra empresa de seu pai na Flórida. Só agora ele pôde sair de lá para vim pra cá. Talvez você nem se lembre dele afinal você tinha 4 anos da época –Fala sorridente.

Naruko escutando aquelas palavras começa a chorar, seu irmão estava vivo? Lembrava quando pequena com apenas 4 anos e ele na época com 10 fora separado dela por motivos que ela não sabia, havia chorado muito naquele dia, só via o irmão 1 ou 2 vezes ao ano e um dia ele desapareceu.

-NII-SAN! – E pulou chorando no loiro que a segurou – Eu... Eu... Pens... Pei... Que... Hav... Havi... Havia... Morr... Morrido – fala entre soluços.

-Naru-chan. Senti muita sua falta. –Chorando e apertando a irmã-- Nunca mais sairei do seu lado. Isso é uma promessa.

- Naruto você está tão lindo! –Fala alegre- E grande. E forte. Nem lembro a ultima vez que eu o vi.

- Hum. Você também esta linda minha irmã. Soube que esta noiva do Uchiha. Hum. Nossos pais não eram bons da cabeça. Mas soube também que está se dando bem com ele. Ai! Minha irmãzinha vai casar! E pior antes de mim! –Fala a encarando.

-Hehehe. Vai conseguir uma namorada ou um namorado, não sei, fácil! Você é um cara tão legal, lindo, esperto... Será fácil! –Fala com um sorriso.

-Hn...Ah Iruka... Agora você não precisa cuidar mais da empresa. Devia estar sendo difícil para você cuidar de uma empresa de carros e de tecnologia avançada –fala encarando o tio.

-Nem me diga. Fico aliviado ao escutar isso. –Fala o moreno.

- Ahh... Naru-chan... A partir de hoje você mora comigo. Quero ficar ao seu lado e botar o papo em dia. Hahahaha – Riu

- Hai. Eu queria tanto sair com você agora para relembramos os velhos tempos – Fala triste

- Hn. Pode pegar seu material e sair com seu irmão. Afinal, você não o vê há anos. –Fala Tsunade.

-Arigatou. Eu vou correndo pegar minha bolsa que eu deixei com a Hina –Fala animada – Quer vir comigo nii-san?

- Claro! Aproveito e vejo seu amado Uchiha. Nem acredito nisso. Um Uchiha amando um Uzumaki é difícil de acontecer. Pelo que eu saiba a dois Uchihas ainda vivos. Qual é o seu noivo? –Pergunta o loiro.

- O mais novo. Hehehe –Olhava maliciosamente para Naruto – Nee nii-san... por acaso esta interessando em algum deles? –Com os olhos brilhando.

-Foi uma pergunta. E desde quando virou fã de yaoi? Essa é sua sala? –Mudando de assunto e apontando para uma sala.

-É. Você fica aqui. E eu chamo o Sasuke. –Fala calma,

-Posso saber o porquê disso? –Fala olhado para baixo (ele é maior que a Naruko

-Bem... As garotas vão te comer com os olhos e o resto vai pensar que eu sou uma safada por andar só com caras mais velho e bonitos. –Fala para o irmão – Então fique aqui.

-Nem pensar. Eu sou o mais velho. Sou eu que dou as ordens mocinha. –Fala com um sorriso maldoso.

Naruto abre a porta e fica com o braço estendido impedindo que Naruko o atrapalhasse. Ele entra com um olhar que fez varias garotas suspirarem e até mesmo alguns garotos. Abriu um belo sorriso malicioso e soltou sua irmã que caiu, mas ele a segurou e a pôs ao seu lado.

-Desculpe por atrapalhar aula. Espero não ter atrapalhado nada. –Abrindo um sorriso sedutor para a professora.

-Não, não. Fique à vontade. Naruko, onde estava? –Pergunta Kurenai.

-Peço desculpas no lugar dela, professora...!? - Fica olhando a morena.

- Ah... Meu nome é Yuuhi Kurenai, mas pode me chamar só por Kurenai. Muito prazer. E o seu nome? –Fala sorridente

-Prazer, meu nome é Namikase Naruto. Naruko só se atrasou porque estava falando comigo e infelizmente ela terá de sair mais cedo da escola. – Fala sorrindo

-Então, Naruko já pegou suas coisas?- Pergunta Kurenai.

-Tô quase pronta. – Fala pegando suas coisas com Hinata.

-Gostaria de pedir um favor, Kurenai-senpai. – Falou com um sorriso sedutor

-C... Cla... Claro – Falou sem jeito pelo sorriso do loiro.

Todas as meninas suspiravam pelo loiro que se divertia com as expressões dos alunos e com a da professora. Sua irmã às vezes lançava um olhar de riso para ele. Olhava a sala até encontrar seu alvo, Uchiha Sasuke, quando o achou abriu um sorriso e disse.

-Poderia me emprestar o Uchiha por alguns segundos? –Fala.

-Mas é claro. Pode pegar Sasuke por quanto tempo você quiser. –Fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Sasuke se levantou confuso. O que aquele cara queria com ele? Por que ele veio junto com a SUA noiva? E por que estava sentindo um frio na barriga ao olhar aqueles olhos tão azuis como os da sua amada? Foi junto com o loiro até fora da sala, onde pôde escutar alguns risinhos e conversas sobre o loiro.

-É... O quê quer comigo? –Fala para o loiro.

Sasuke estava perto da parede. Naruto bateu com força suas mãos encontro a parede prendendo o Uchiha com os braços. Tinha um olhar sério. O Uchiha ficou assustado com a reação do loiro. Afinal, o que ele queria?

-Vou direto ao assunto. Se ousar machucar ou deixar minha irmã infeliz... Eu juro, Uchiha, que farei sua vida um inferno. –Fala bravo.

-Você... é irmão da Naruko? Como? Ela falou que não tinha parentes vivos, só o tio... – Fala surpreso.

-Ela disse isso por não saber que eu estava vivo. Já lhe avisei. Posso ser a pessoa mais carinhosa e legal, mas quando o assunto é minha irmã sou capaz de fazer tudo. Não serei seu inimigo nem nada. Apoio o casamento, só não quero vê-la infeliz. – Fala com um tom de voz mais calmo e se afastando um pouco do Uchiha

-Então... Por que a Naruko vai embora mais cedo? –Fala encarando os olhos azuis.

- Hum. Quero passar um tempo com ela. Cheguei hoje de manhã. – Falou com as mãos atrás da cabeça. – Depois ela vai pra casa nova dela, junto comigo. Tome o endereço. – Entregando um papel com o numero do telefone e o endereço da casa – Afinal, você é o noivo dela.

-Hn. Obrigado. Posso ir lá depois da aula com meu irmão?

- Se quiser. Agora tenho que ir, Sasuke-kun. – Falou avistando a loira na porta – Acho que será um ótimo noivo para minha irmãzinha. –Abrindo um sorrio – Vamos Naruko-chan.

-Hai. Até mais tarde Sasuke. – Dando um selinho no moreno e indo com o irmão.

-Não acredito que vou falar isso... Tenho que falar com meu irmão. –Fala voltando da aula.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O tempo passou lento para Sasuke e super rápido para Naruko que se divertia com seu irmão como nunca. Até tinha esquecido o incidente do ex noivo que contara tudo para seu irmão sobre o que havia acontecido todos esses anos. Naruto ficara surpreso que sua irmã tenha passado por tantas coisas ruins.

Naruko contara praticamente tudo sobre sua vida até mesmo a relação dela com Sasuke nos mínimos detalhes. Quando soube que sua amada irmã não era mais virgem e era culpa de Sasuke quase teve um ataque, mas Naruko conseguiu controlá-lo. Naruto gostava de ver sua irmã contando tudo a ele, logo que ela acabou ele começou a falar de sua historia que deixou Naruko surpresa por saber o motivo de tudo.

Continua....................

O próximo cap. será sobre o passado do nosso amado Naru-chan *O* Que feliz . Espero que tenham gostado do cap u.u E com os novos personagens (Kyuubi e Naruto) muita coisa ainda há de acontecer +.+...

Pediram e eu atendi. Não vou matar o floquinho. Droga ¬¬ de review contra morte de animais ..


	11. Aposta

Naruko andava ao lado de Naruto com raiva ,como irmão pode fazer todo aquele suspense e no fim acabou não falando de seu passado ,ele até havia começado a contar mais parou do nada deixando Naruko muito lembrava das palavras dele perfeitamente .

_...agora vejo que ainda não esta na hora de lhe conta sobre meu passado ,quem sabe conto mais porá frente ,é uma grande historia e não pode ser contada em um lugar publico assim ..._

Se era TÃO importante então porque começou a contar ,isso só deixou Naruko mais confusa e mais frustrada .Caminhava com bico ao lado de Naruto que estava guiando o caminho para sua nova casa .Lobo Naruto parou em uma bela casa roxa.

-essa é a casa ?-falou com brilhos nos olhos .

-sim...essa é sua nova casa !

Naruto foi até a bela porta de madeira com detalhes e a abriu e deu passagem a Naruko que saiu correndo vendo tudo e mexendo em tudo como se fosse uma criança .Naruto olhava tudo com um sorriso ,fazia tempo que não via sua Irma tão alegre .

-venha Naru, vou mostrar seu quarto –Fala Naruto subindo as escadas

Quando os dois chegaram no topo da escada,Naruto tampou os olhos de Naruko ,deixando mais curiosa ,quando parou e tirou as mãos do rosto da menor ,ela abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou Naruto com força.

-ele é lindo –Fala chorosa

O quarto era bem confortável ,uma bela cama com lençóis azuis com muitas almofadas e bichinhos de pelúcia,uma belo guarda roupa marrom escuro na frente da cama ,do lado da cama havia uma cabeceira coma foto da família,do lado do armário havia uma mesa com um paredes eram de tons de roxos claros e escuros .

-espero que roxo ainda seja sua cor favorita –Fala Naruto com um sorriso

-eu adorei ..oni-san ..ele..ele é lindo –Fala com lagrimas .

-não precisa chorar Naru –Fala abraçando a Irma .

-queria...tanto ..que ..nossos ..pais estivessem aqui –Abraçando forte Naruto

-é eu também ..-acariciando os cabelos loiros

~*~*~*~*~

-então quer dizer que a Naru-chan tem um irmão –Com cara de duvida

-sim Itachi..e alem do mais ele nos convidou para visitar sua nova casa ,vai querer ir ? –Pergunta esperando que a resposta fosse não

-mas é claro que eu vou , num ia perde essa por nada –Fala com um sorriso

-muito suspeito isso , você tão interessado no irmão da Naruko -Fazendo um sorriso malicioso

-hahaha ,não me compare com você , não estou interessando em um homem só estou curioso ,não acha estranho ele aparecer justo quando você solve que é noivo dela ?

-hn não tente mudar de assunto –Fala com ar de deboche –sei muito bem o que pensa

-hum ,não foi eu que fiquei vermelho quando ele fico próximo de mim ! –Fala com um sorriso

-como sabe isso ?–Fala com raiva

-não sabia até você me conta irmão tolo –Fala rindo –quem é o gay agora hahahahaha

-ora seu –Apertando os punhos –aposto que fica vermelho também

-hn..o que eu ganho com isso ? –Fala encarando Sasuke

-pode ficar com minha mesada durante um mês ,falo seus deveres e suas obrigações –Fala confiante-e fico como Madara no seu lugar ..mas se eu ganhar terá que assumir que é gay e ainda ter que conquista o irmão dela –Fala com um sorriso diabólico

-hum..é obvio que será eu o ganhador –Fala confiante –mas hipoteticamente falando ..se eu perde e tal ,como vou fazer outro homem se apaixonar por mim?

-hum já esta pensando na derrota Itachi ?!-Fala com tom de deboche

-falei hipoteticamente ,não estou interessado nem nada ,tire essas idéias absurdas de sua cabeça –Fala nervoso

Sei sei ,quero só vê na hora ,a aposta já esta ganha,será hilário ver você fazer Naruto se apaixonar por você hahahha

-e olha você já sabe até o nome dele !

-claro ele é meu cunhado idiota

-hn,vamos logo antes que eu desista de uma vez de ir para La –Fala com raiva

-se fizer isso eu ganho a posta ,não fique tão nervoso Naruto não morde ,só se você pedi hahahahhaha –Correndo mais na frente

-maldito vou te matar –Fala correndo atrás

~*~*~*~*~

-será que o Sasuke já esta chegando –Fala olhando para a janela

-não sei ,deve estar a caminho ,sal escola é um pouco longe daqui –Fala tomando um gole de café

-hum...que cheiro é esse vindo da cozinha ? –Fala com um sorriso –deis de quando sabe cozinhar tão bem ?

-quando se vive sozinho é algo básico , estou fazendo seu bolo favorito –Fala com um sorriso

-CHOCOLATE COM NOZES –fala com brilho nos olhos

-esse mesmo ,parece que seus gostos continuam o mesmo –Fala com um belo sorriso

-e parece que você ainda tem aquele lindo sorriso que encanta a todos –Sorrindo – posso lhe pergunta algo oni-san?

-claro , do que se trata ?-Com curiosidade

-você é gay ? –Pergunta sorrindo

-porque esta me perguntando algo assim?e porque quer tanto que eu seja gay ,não me diga que puxou isso da nossa mãe ,era os o que me faltava

-queeeee a mamãe também gostava de yaoi ?-Com olhos brilhando

-você nem imagina ,parece que terei que agüenta suas idéias malucas como fazia com nossa mãe,e se quiser saber de minha vida pessoal vai espera sentada –Fala tomando mais um gole do café

-a fala vai oni-san ,o que que tem ,se falar vai me deixa muito feliz –Fala abrindo um grande sorriso

-não vai funcionar esse seu sorriso comigo ,se acha que quero destruir minha vida contando pra você minha vida pessoal ,bem poderia até falar ,mas ...

-mas o que faço tudo ,fale de uma vez –Fala alegre

-conto a minha se conta a sua –Fazendo um sorriso diabólico

Naruko ficou pensando sobre aquilo ,pensando melhor não precisava saber se seu irmão era gay ou não ,a quem ela estava enganando ,falaria tudo por aquela resposta ,até mesmo falar que é mais virgem .

-então ,vai me conta sua vida pessoal ? –Fazendo um belo sorriso

-ahhh peça outra coisa ,faço qualquer coisa –Fala chorosa

-pense ,vou lhe conta tudo ,tudo ..timtim por timtim será como ler um manga –Fala sorrindo – sei que adora um shoujo também ,é uma proposta é tanto não ?

-droga isso é algo irrecusável-Fala puxando os cabelos- vamos La Naruko seja forte ,não perca a cabeça ,se acalme ,você pode com isso –Pensando

-tudo que você quiser saber ,apenas diga o que eu quero –Com um sorriso sombrio

DINDON

-a companhia eu atendo –Fala correndo pra porta

-nada disso não vai fugir –Fala a segurando –

-mas pode ser o Sasuke –Fala tentando manter a calma

-hum...-Com um sorriso maldoso e soltando Naruko

Naruko pensou um pouco e chegou na conclusão que Naruto devia estar pensando ,ele pediria a Sasuke que lhe contasse,não ele não teria a coragem...sim teria ,agora estava perdida .

-vá atender a porta Naru –Tomando mais um gole de café

-minha vida vai acabar agora –Pensando e indo pra porta

Naruko abriu a porta lentamente rezando pra que não fosse Sasuke ,caso ao contrario sua vida dali adiante seria um inferno ,mas se Sasuke contasse ela saberia da vida pessoal de a porta com um sorriso forçado no rosto .

Naruto foi até a cozinha pegar mais café ,percebeu que o bolo já estava pronto ,tirou o do forno e colocou na mesa próxima ,colocou uma calda de chocolate em cima e pedaços de nozes ,logo Naruko viria correndo pegar um pedaço.

-ola Sasuke ola Itachi –Falou radiante- pensei que não viriam mais

-sal casa nova é um pouco longe –Fala Sasuke dando um selinho na noiva

-agora vai viver aqui Naruko- Fala Itachi calmo

Naruko achou estranho Itachi falar assim ,mas acabou nem ligando estava mais preocupada com seu irmão do mal que tinha planos maléficos em sua cabeça contra ela ,então sentiu um cheiro delicioso de bolo ,como um bolo podia ter um cheiro tão bom assim ?

-ehhh podem entrar –Fala se segurando pra não sair correndo para pegar o bolo

-mas que cheiro bom , você cozinhou ? –Pergunta Itachi apreciando o cheiro

-não foi meu irmão ,droga ele ta fazendo isso de propósito –Fala em um sussurro-

-hum,o cheiro esta bom –Fala Sasuke entrando – ele esta na cozinha ?

-sim esta ,vamos assim podemos pegar um pedaço do bolo –Fala contente indo pra cozinha

-só não vá babar pelo irmão dela –Fala seguindo Naruko

-muito engraçado como se eu fosse ...

Itachi e Sasuke pararam na porta da cozinha vendo a cena ,Naruko já estava sentada na mesa comendo o pedaço de bolo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ,Sasuke achou engraçado a reação do irmão ,so faltava babar.

Naruto usava um camisa com os três primeiros botões abertos ,seus cabelos estavam bagunçados fazendo com que um de sues olhos ficassem escondidos,tinha olhos tão azuis mais eram mais brilhosos ,sua pele era morena e tinha também os três riscos na bochecha ,tinha u molhar serio e tomava seu café calmo e olhando para os irmão a sua frente.

-oni-san esse é Itachi –Fala comendo outro pedaço de bolo-

-é um prazer conhecê-lo –Abrindo um sorriso -quero avisar que ainda não esqueci a proposta Naru

-droga-Fala com bico –não vamos falar disso temos visita

-se é o que deseja –Fazendo um sorriso que o deixava com aparência de raposa .

-hn ..proposta ,sem querer me intrometer mais que tipo de aposta ? –Pergunta o menor

-é bem fácil..é só a Naru...

-NARUTO NÃO –Fala com bico –isso é entre nos

-ora ele é seu noivo tecquinicamente ele é da família ...-Fala com um sorriso malicioso

-isso é injusto ,eu não tenho a quem pergunta você tem –Fala com bico

-do o telefone do meu amigo –Fala confiante

-haha isso só prova que eu estava certa –Fala toda alegre

-ie ele é meu melhor amigo ,ele é casado –Fala com um sorriso

-ahhhhh droga porque ele não podia ser solteiro ,assim tudo ia se encaixar perfeitamente seria obvio de mais ,a menos que ele mentisse pra mim –Agarrando os cabelos- isso esta me deixando loca eu preciso saber

-hn ...ou você me conta ,ou tenta descobriu sozinha que seria o método mais difícil –Tomando mais café

-afinal do que vocês estão discutindo estou perdido nessa conversa - Fala zangado

-é algo bem simples –Tampando a boca de Naruko para ela não falar e a segurando – quero que você saiba que ira casar ...é o que eu espero..bem ela é uma ..aiiiiiiiiiii –Grita de dor pela mordida de Naruko- você me mordeu !

-nehhhhhhhhh Sasuke vou te mostrar a casa –Fala radiante

-fico a marca na minha mão , junto com a sua baba –Fala encarando o machucado

-então vamos Sasuke ,Itachi fique aqui e converse a vontade com meu irmão –Fala puxando o moreno

-mulher faz de tudo incrível isso –Fala indo pra pia para lavar o machucado –como tenho pena do marido dela

Naruko arrasta Sasuke pra fora da cozinha deixando Itachi e Naruto sozinhos , Sasuke fica sem entender nada mas pelo jeito que Naruko lançou um olhar mortal ao irmão ficou quieto ,Itachi acabou sentando e pegando um pedaço do bolo e começou a conversar com Naruto.

-então o que é de tão secreto o que ela quer esconder ? –Comendo um pedaço do bolo-e a propósito o bolo esta uma delicia

-obrigada pelo elogio –Fala sentando na mesa - bem digamos que Naruko é uma fan louco como a mãe por ...

-NARUTO CALA A BOCA ....

-ela tem um ótimo ouvido –Fala Itachi comendo mais

-hum...quer ver vou fazer um pequeno teste –Fala com um sorriso malicioso

-que tipo de teste? –Ficando curioso

-ela esta tão curiosa pra saber e tão atenta ,vamos ver se ela escuta isso –Se inclinando na mesa

Itachi para de comer o bolo e encara Naruto ,estava centímetros de seu rosto ,Naruto se inclinou mais e falou no ouvido de Itachi com u ma voz rouca e sexy que fez Itachi estremecer e ficar VERMELHO.

-eu sou gay –Fala em um sussurro

Ele volta para seu lugar observando Itachi que estava branco e pasmo e um pouco corado ,logo Naruko chega correndo arrastando Sasuke junto e fala com toda alegria do mundo .

-EU SABIA EU SABIA –Fala pulando –estou tão feliz em ouvir isso

-isso o que eu não ouvi nada –Fala Sasuke cansado de correr

-mas acha que sou trouxa ..lembra o combinado,agora terá que falar de você ....não precisa ser agora –Fala com malicia

Sasuke via como Naruko estava tão alegre depois havia ficando tão tensa ,mas reparou um pequeno detalhe seu irmão estava um pouco vermelho , isso quer dizer que ele ganhou a posta ,então Itachi teria que conquista Naruto ,isso seria algo realmente muito interresante.

Continua.............

E ai povo demorei mais tah aqui o cap u.u..espero que tenham gostado e tudo e blablablabla ,percebe que minha única fic não yaoi agora terá yaoi kukukukuku..amenos que o povo não queira a eu tiro '-' .

Tenho um pequeno comunicado ..agora só irei posta as fic se a mesma contidade ou mais de pessoas lerem o cap ..porque acho injusto o cap anterior ter sei La 20 reviews e o novo que posto só 10 ..estou falando serio se não tiver a mesma contidade ou mais não irei posta mais ..-.

Duas fics estão assim a Sweet Anbu e a do I Love a vampire..não vou posta ater todos os reviews serem recebidos ...se alguém acha isso errado ou egoísmo ,desculpem mais vocês não sabem como eu me sinto com isso .


	12. Senpai

Gente demorei mais-Apanha- to via ù_ú, esse cap pra mim ta muito loco xD eu tava revoltada e pulava o tempo pra ir me partes mais legais ok..-Apanha- se apanha um faço lemon Ù_ú -Silencio – hahahah 8D

Naruto ria com a cena sua Irma ficou estática, e Sasuke tinha um sorriso diabólico para o irmão que o olhava feio, era cômico aquilo tudo, uma simples palavra fez Naruto ganhar o dia.

- Vai-te que contar - Falou zombando.

- Não. Você falou só isso não tudo – Falou zangada.

- Oras quer que eu conte minha vida na frente da visita - Falou com malicia.

- E porque eu tenho que contar então?! – Falou zangada.

- Não precisa ser agora, tenho o dia todo pra isso – Com um sorriso. - E podemos levar em conta que eu menti para fazê-la contar o que quero ouvir.

- Mais um motivo para eu não contar - Falou cruzando os braços.

- Mais quer arriscar, já lhe disse ia conta tudo, sei que gosta de outros gêneros não só aquele ia ficar contente igual, mais pode ter a possibilidade de eu ter falado a verdade.

- Ahhhh não sei mais o que fazer, eu estou com raiva, já disso, e confusa com tudo - Falou puxando os cabelos.

- Também estou confuso por esse assunto, mais vejo que ganhei uma posta também - Fala sorrindo.

- Então somos dois Sasuke que ganhamos – Fala sorrindo - e Naru-chan não tente fugir de mim, não irei desistir assim tão fácil.

- É minha vida vai acabar hoje mesmo – Falou com depressão. – Mas vou saber de tudo – Pensando e abrindo um sorriso - De tudo, vou ganhar com isso também.

- É, mas na minha aposta, sou eu que saiu ganhando. Pensando bem, posso ter ganhado, mas que vai ficar mais satisfeito não serei eu – Falou com malicia.

O local ficou quieto por alguns segundos, mais o silencio foi quebrado por uma musica de celular, vinha de Naruto que o pegou e viu quem estava ligando e fazendo cara feia.

- Não vai atender Naruto - Falou para o irmão já irritado pelo barulho do celular.

- Eu realmente não quero, vou levar bronca porque não ligo pra ele faz uma semana - Falou emburrado.

- Outra prova, ele é seu amante. Admita – Falou confiante.

- Amante de onde tirou essa idéia - Falou Naruto espantado.

-Não minta para mim Uzumaki Naruto – Falou brava.

- Porque raios teria um amante e não logo um namorado sua loca – Falou coçando os olhos.

- Então você tem namorado?! – Perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Não, estou solteiro no momento e não tenho amante –Falou encarando Naruko - Só porque um cara liga pra mim não quer dizer que ele seja um amante – Falou bravo.

-então quem é ele?! – Falou curiosa.

- Ele é meu novo secretario na empresa, antes era uma mulher mais ela dava em cima de mim e mudei, era pra eu ir hoje pra La mais estava com preguiça – Falou cansado.

- É difícil ver alguém com secretario e não secretaria – Falou Itachi que estava quieto até agora.

- Tsiii mulheres como secretarias são um saco – Falou desligando o celular. – Vivem no meu pé.

- Ahhh e eu aqui na animação - Falou chateada.

- Naru olhe o lado bom, ele prefere homens a mulheres – Falou Sasuke com malicia.

- Verdade não tinha pensado nisso – Ficando alegre.

- Ótimo agora ela tem um aliado – Falou soltando um suspiro.

-Naru depois tenho que lhe contar algo que vai deixá-la muito contende – Olhando para Itachi.

Naruto viu a troca de olhares, e já teve um pouco de noção do que se trava aquilo. Ia deixa sua irmã mais loca do que já era por yaoi.

- Isso faz lembrar que terei de ir a sua escola amanhã –Falou cansado - terei que ver aquelas meninas chatas de novo.

- Naruto-niisan não tem que se preocupa com as meninas –Falou alegre – e sim com os meninos que La tem que são gays.

- Hn mais ainda vou saber sua vida minha cara irmã, então não fique tão feliz assim – Falou com um sorriso gentil .

- Droga havia se esquecido desse pequeno detalhe - Falou triste.

- Naru você não ia mostrar o resto da casa? – Falou mudando de assunto.

- É mesmo acabei puxando você de volta no meio do caminho hehehe - Falou envergonhada.

- Só não quero escutar barulho - Falou comendo bolo.

- Barulho… - Pensou – seu pervertido.

- Eu não falei na malicia – Falou abrindo um sorriso de raposa. - Quem é o pervertido agora?!

- Vamos, Sasuke – Falou puxando novamente ele para sair dali.

- Sozinhos outra vez – Falou Naruto, olhando Itachi - Melhor lavar os pratos - se levantando.

- Quer ajuda? - Falou encarando os olhos azuis de Naruto.

-não você é a visita, e não tem tanta coisa assim para lavar - Falou já de costas na pia lavando os pratos - Mais pode comer mais se quiser.

-não estou satisfeito obrigado- Olhando para as costas do loiro - o que você havia falado antes era verdade?

-hum - Virando o rosto para olhar Itachi - ficou curioso ou esta interessado no assunto.

-só estou curioso –Falou se levantando – apenas isso - Levando o prato para a pia.

-hum… quer mesmo saber Itachi? –apoiado na pia e encarando o moreno.

-não ficaria curioso à toa - Falou colocando o pato sobre a pia e ficando perto de Naruto - então vai me dizer?

Naruto mal respondeu Itachi que não escutou, pois escutou Naruko gritar do outro lado da casa, tão alto que ele não ouviu o que Naruto havia falado.

-EU SABIA

DINDON

Naruto resmunga algo que Itachi não conseguiu entender e ficou surpreso por Naruko ter gritado aquilo já respondia sua resposta, então foi ver quem era encontrando seu irmão e Naruko animada.

Naruto abriu a porta não gostando de ver aquela pessoa ali com um sorriso bobo na boa, ficou curioso e com raiva afinal o que Uchiha Madara fazia ali.

- Ora, ora, ora - Vendo Naruto da cabeça aos pés - se não é meu Uke favorito - Falando com malicia.

Uma veia estourou na cabeça de Naruto, já Naruko ficou loca de alegria, Itachi pensou como Madara havia parado ali, sentiu certa raiva, já tinha que conquista o loiro e ainda escutava aquilo.

- hum –abrindo um sorrio, não ia deixa barato aquilo –ora não fui eu que gemeu meu nome alto - Falou com um sorriso de raposa.

-ahhh Naruto-chan você acabou com a graça - Falou emburrado.

-ora Madara devia saber que não deixo barato tais brincadeiras - Falou com um sorriso.

-a mais uma vez sou enganada, ta perdendo a graça isso - Falou já irritada.

-Madara o que você faz aqui - Falou Itachi frustrado.

-ora soube que Naruto-chan voltou e vim fazer uma visita, seu secretario deu o endereço - Falou entrando.

-aquele traidor –Pensou –gostaria de beber ou talvez comer algo?

-Naruto-chan sabe que nada é melhor que você- Desviando de um soco de Naruto que rachou a parede - como você ficou forte Naruto-chan.

-tem sorte que foi a parede e não você-Falou olhando feio pra ele.

-ahh onde foi para meu amado Naru-chan que era tão fofo quando pequeno - Falou choroso.

-essa é nova pra mim, quem diria que o tio Madara era um pedófilo, não duvido mais nada vindo dele-Fala Sasuke vendo a cena.

-não tire conclusões precipitadas Sasuke, ele nunca tocou um dedo em mim-Falou com uma sertã raiva.

-é infelizmente não pude fazer isso, mais se pudesse-Desviando de um chute de Naruto.

-Madara estou perdendo meus limites – Falou com os punhos cerrados.

-nyahh eu vou embora, assim levo meus queridos sobrinhos juntos – Fala animada.

-quando começou a ficar interessante – Fala olhando para Itachi 0fazer o que então é um até amanha –Falou dando um beijo em Naruko- amanha conto o segredinho .

-hai até amanha Sasuke-kun e Itachi - Falou sorrindo.

-hum… vejo vocês dois amanha, afinal vou ir para a escola –Fala chutando Madara pra fora.

Logo os Uchihas foram embora da casa deixando apenas Naruko e Naruto que olhava para Irma esperando o que estava querendo ouvir.

-tem que ser agora?! –Fala com tristeza.

-sim agora quero ouvir tudo - Falou a levando a sala.

~*~*~*~

Quando chegaram em casa, Sasuke teve questão de logo falar com Itachi sobre a aposta queira escutar o que tanto queria ouvir saindo da boca dele.

-então não tem nada a me dizer Itachi? –Falou apoiado na porta do quarto do irmão.

-você estava certo, sou gay esta feliz e sim aquele loiro vai ser meu - Com um sorriso.

-isso vai ser algo muito interessante, ver você conquistar um cara mais velho - Falou zombando

-não duvide das minhas habilidades, agora vá para seu quarto - Chutando Sasuke pra fora.

-esta bem boa noite - Falou acendo e logo saindo.

-hn - Olhando feio

~*~*~*~

Já era de manha Naruko andava com passos rápidos e com medo nos olhos a sua pequena conversa com Naruto a deixou com medo, depois de conta tudo mais tudo ele fico com cara de um demônio e saiu do quarto sem falar nada.

-o que eu fiz… hoje todos os jornais vão falar Uzumaki Naruto mata Uchiha Sasuke por raiva pela Irma, ele não faria isso eu também devia ter cortado algumas partes… ahh droga o que vai acontecer quando ele entrar na escola hoje - Pensando com medo.

Naruko logo chegou na escola,ela parecia abatida estava com medo do pior quando o assunto era morte seu irmão era o perito nisso, ou no sofrimento, Hinata a viu e foi loco ao seu encontro.

- Credo, assistiu filme de terror ou comeu ramen podre?-Encarando a amiga.

-não só estou nervosa porque meu irmão vem hoje aqui - Olhando a amiga com medo.

-credo ele é tão mal assim?! Ele parece tão bondoso, sua beleza deve se o motivo - Pensando.

-não ele é, mais quando fica com raiva… melhor fica longe sabe – Falou coçando a cabeça- ele vem na hora do intervalo provavelmente.

-ele vai chama a atenção das meninas, somente eu sei que ele é seu irmão, seria comigo ele de agarra ai elas iam te mata, afinal você ta com o Uchiha - Falou com um sorriso.

Logo chegou o tão esperado momento à hora do intervalo, estava Sasuke, Naruko e Hinata comendo em um banco, Hinata havia acabado de termina com o namorado e estava nem se importando pra ele.

-nunca vi algum fica com humor depois de termina - Falou olhando a amiga com espanto - credo você terminou com ele sem mais e menos?!

-ele era muito controlador, ciumentos chato…terminei merco coisa melhor –Falou tomando suquinho de uva de caixinha.

(a Hinata podia ser assim no anime-Vendo o que acabara de escrever- vou volta pra fic xD).

Naruko então viu varias meninas praticamente correrem para o portal, isso só podia dizer uma coisa seu amado irmão chegou.

-parece que seu irmão chegou –Falou vendo as meninas correrem - Naru não vai também?!

-hai hai – Falou se levantando – agora eu vou morrer - Pensou.

Quando chegaram ao portal onde havia algumas meninas suspirando, elas fazem isso com qualquer cara pensava Naruko. Seu irmão estava com um olhar serio ,e andava reto sem olhar as meninas ou os meninos mais quando viu Naruko parou.

-hn – Encarando Hinata e Sasuke- ei Uchiha depois temos que conversar – Falou serio - e Naruko

-h… hai – Falou assustada.

-sua anta, eu não estou bravo sobre isso e sim de outro assunto que logo ira descobrir – Falou com um sorriso- pensou que ficaria locou e mataria meio mundo não é?!

-eu… não eu nunca iria pensa algo assim – Mentiu com nervosismo - hehehehe.

- você é uma péssima mentirosa hahahaha –Falou rindo- adoro ficar brincando assim com você, agora tenho que ir pra sala da diretora - Com sono - cuide dela Uchiha.

Antes de volta a andar ele deu um beijo na testa das duas meninas e bagunçou o cabelo do Uchiha que nem ligo Hinata só olhava os olhares de puro ódio sobre si a fazendo rir com isso.

Fora isso o intervalo correu normal, Sasuke agarrando a Naruko às vezes fazendo Hinata rir e Itachi encarando o Uzumaki quando esse passava, as aulas foram chatas como sempre, Hinata fora convida para ir à casa da amiga logo depois da escola, não teria ninguém já que Naruto estaria trabalhando.

-Naru-chan sua casa é linda –Falou com brilho nos olhos -agora me conta como foi à visita ontem de seu amore - Falou com malicia.

-Hinata sua pervertida não fizemos nada tinha nossos irmãos aqui - Falou vermelha.

-então se eles não estivessem – Ganhando uma tapa - ta já parei.

-quero vê arruma um namorado, fico imaginando se você não traiu o Kiba?! - Pensando.

-eu estou apaixonada por alguém que não devo mais quem disse que ligo pros outros – Falou com bico.

-e ele seria quem? - curiosa.

-eu amo meu primo mais do que um primo como namorado melhor dizendo – Com um sorriso.

-quero só vê como você vai fazer isso – Falou a amiga

~*~*~*~

20:00 p.m

-finalmente vou pra casa – Falou com alegria

-credo senpai odeia tanto assim o emprego? – Falou o secretario.

-sim… quando minha Irma casa não será mais meu dever ficar aqui assim vou poder fazer o que gosto –Falou com alegria- escrever livros, vou fala com a editora amanha para voltar a escrever afinal meus livros vendem muito – Falou com um sorriso grande - vendiam até eu para hehehe.

-e qual livro seria esse senhor?! – Pergunto curioso.

-oras Tobi Icha Icha paradisse - Falou rindo - tava prometendo fazer a próxima edição yaoi, mas não deu, mas eu irei fazer falta só inspiração.

-sei que tipo de inspiração é essa - Olhou desconfiado.

-o que acha que sou um safado?! Que vou agarrar um por ai – Falou brincando.

-sim

-nossa como meu amado secretario pode me tratar assim?! -falou em tom choroso.

-senpai posso ter apenas 18 mais num só burros e o senhor é muito velho – Falou o encarando.

-velho Topi eu tenho 22 – Falou com raiva - onde isso é velho?!

-só mais novo do que senhor… assim o senhor é velho – Falou calmo.

-é cada uma vou ti conta – Falou coçando a cabeça.

-senpai amanha não se atrase ou vou fica mandando torpedo até seu celular pifa – Falou bravo.

-hai hai… parece uma mulher assim – Falou rindo – depois eu só o gay da historia.

-mais o senhor é o GAY das historia – Falou com bico - Tobi é um bom garoto..

-na cama!!!

-SENPAI - Falou com raiva.

-não resisti a isso - Falou limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir.

-porque aceitei o emprego –Falou choramingando- eu só um garoto tão bom!!!

-credo se odeia porque ainda fica eu vou pra casa que ganho mais - Falou bagunçando os cabelos de Tobi e acenando mais a frente.

~*~*~*~*~

Já se passa o dia Hinata acabou dormindo La, Naruto deixou porque ambas estavam o irritando, depois o dia passo rápido e já estava na hora de Naruko volta pra casa, mais levaria agora os irmãos Uchihas e Naruto não ia para o trabalho.

Ele estava na mesa lendo com o celular do lado tocando a cada 10 segundos ele nem ligava pro celular fazendo todos ficarem curiosos.

-atende esse barulho é irritante - Falou pro irmão com raiva.

-não liga, é só o Koibito ligando – Falou sem importância.

-EPA então é seu escravo yaoi - Falou animada.

-escravo!!! De onde você tira isso? Pensando bem ele é um escravo –Pensando quanto trabalho o Tobi tinha - nhammm ele ta fazendo isso porque num to no trabalho - Falou com bico.

-então é o seu secretario!!! E porque raios você não vai trabalhar? – Falou com raiva.

-porque num quero e porque tenho que começa a escrever meu livro hn - Falou tomando café que tava do ladinho.

-que livro?! – Perguntaram todos.

-Icha Icha paradisse - Falou tomando café.

-o que você escreve aquele livro super mega safado?!! –Fala corada.

-se já leu?!

-não.

-então como sabe disso? - Fala curioso.

-porque um professor Lee e fica com cara de pervertido – Fala com gota.

-hum safado não é aquele que escreve e sim o que le oras– Fala como se fosse o obvio.

-ta ta que seja… se não quer admitir que não é permitido tudo bem.

-hn - Olhando para os irmãos - oi pra vocês –Abrindo um sorriso – ola ele mando mensagem agora - Olhando para o celular.

_SENPAI… venha agora um cara chamado Uchiha Madara tah aqui piro que você tentando ataca eu – principalmente e os outros ele quer-te ver então venha ANTES QUE ACONTEÇA ALGO.._

_P.S ele fica falando que vai estuprar todos nos TT-TT_…

-isso sim é um motivo pra eu ir trabalhar –Falou com sono- né Itachi se sabe controla seu Tio?

-sim, mais controlar em que sentido - Encarando.

-quando aquele pervertido fica loco e quiser fazer coisas com os outros –Falou o encarando- principalmente os mais novos!!

-sim já fiz isso pra não deixar ele ataca os amigos do Sasuke os meus e conhecidos por quê? –Com curiosidade.

-então você vem comigo para o trabalho – Se levantando e pegando a blusa atrás da cadeira – ele vai para com você La- Com um sorriso- vamos antes que algo aconteça – Falou puxando a mão dele.

-pra quem num queria trabalhar – Falou rindo.

-você Uchiha quero que saiba que mesmo ficando sozinho com ela não quero chegar e ver os dois La no quarto não vou levar minha chave – Falou com um sorriso.

-pode deixar – Falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Naruto segurando Itachi pela mão foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos,lo9go pode-se ouvir o barulho do carro se distanciando ,fazendo Sasuke trancar a porta.

-ele nos deixou aqui sozinho – Com malicia –o que quer fazer Naru-chan- Indo até ela.

-seu pervertido ele mando não fazer nada – Falou com bico.

-você não entendeu o que ele falo?! - Surpreso - hn mais eu quero tanto fazer de novo –Com um sorriso mais malicioso.

Sasuke segurou Naruko pela cintura e deu um chupão em seu pescoço deixando roxo e fazendo a loira soltar um fraco gemido. Fazendo Sasuke se excitar.

-sei que também quer – Falou rouco no ouvido da noiva - vamos para o seu quarto… temos tempo até ele voltar.

Continua....

Sasuke conseguira levar nossa protagonista para cama ? e Itachi vai começar seu plano de conquista o Naruto , ou ele será atacado por Madara...quer saber de tudo isso então leia o proximo cap xD...e mande reviews /õ.

Esse cap foi grande ohhhh ..eu fiz um coisa loca nessa cap fiquei pulando e zuando u_u mais espero que tenham gostado *-* quero review povo se num demoro 1 ano pra continua MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA –apanha –ta 1 ano é muito ¬¬.

E vai-te hentai só pra vocês saberem no próximo cap Ù_ú so se ganha review… so chata eu sei 8D.

bjus


End file.
